


Warriors: Old Faces New Dawn Book 1: Reawakening

by Weikwriter



Series: Warriors Old Faces New Dawn [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weikwriter/pseuds/Weikwriter
Summary: A new time for the Clans and with new struggles for them to face, yet some old faces are here for the ride, and its going to take everything for a spin
Relationships: Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Series: Warriors Old Faces New Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795513
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Prologue**

A light Newleaf breeze swept the treetops of Thunderclan’s camp, shining the quarter-moon’s light through the branches and onto the nervous form of an expectant father.

Pacing impatiently in front of the camp nursery, the dark red tomcat failed to notice the approach of a regal she-cat with stripes across her similar dark red fur.

“You really should calm down Blazefur, I know this is an important time for you. But with all of your stomping Starclan can probably hear you in Silverpelt.” Meowed the she-cat amusedly as she came to a stop and sat down next to Blazefur.

Turning to face the she-cat, Blazefur answered her with amusement and concern lacing his tone. “Can you really blame me Cherrystar? Kitting is a difficult time for cats.”

“Ah yes, because it’s the tomcats who have it most difficult during kitting dear brother,” Cherrystar mewed back with a smirk.

Drooping his ears and tail while looking away in embarrassment, the ginger cat frustratedly attempted a retort “Well I… Er… I… Um… You know what I mean!”

Letting out a mrrow of laughter, the clan leader gave her brother a playful jab to the shoulder.

“Oh relax Blazefur, everything will be fine, Barkpelt is one of the strongest she-cats in Thunderclan. Not to mention she has Sweetfur and Applepaw helping her.”

“Isn’t, this Applepaw’s first time delivering kits?” Meowed a new deep but withered voice from behind. Turning their heads to the source, The clan leader and her brother found themselves staring at the massive form of an ancient gray tom with a long scar running down his back.

Meeting her blue eyes with the tom’s own amber-colored ones, Cherrystar dipped her head respectfully to the elder. “Wolfheart, it’s nice to see you out.”

“And it’s nice to see that the clan deputy’s kits will be born soon,” rasped the old tom. “The greatest benefit of kits being born in newleaf is that they’ll be ready for apprenticeships by leaf-bare. Though something tells me that with a father as deputy and aunt as Thunderclan’s leader, these kits will probably be ready to train sooner.”

Smiling at Wolfheart praise, Blazefur dipped his head in gratitude. “I wouldn’t get ahead of yourself Wolfheart, the kits haven’t even been born yet.”

“Maybe so,” began Wolfheart, looking up at the stars intently. “But I have a feeling that these kits will be quite something.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Cherrystar, narrowing her eyes at Wolfheart.

“Can’t you feel it?” Asked the old tom, “it’s in the air, I can just feel Starclan shining down on these kits.”

“And I feel that I should stop giving you so many poppy seeds,” meowed a new voice from the nursery.

Turning their heads, the three cats found a blue-eyed cream she-cat stepping out from the nursery with a smaller, red she-cat with similar eyes.

“Sweetfur!” Cried Blazefur as he raced over, “Is Barkpelt?”

“She’s fine Blazefur, and congratulations. You have three she-kits and a tom.” Answered the medicine cat amusedly whilst flicking her tail in the nursery’s direction. “Now go on, go see your new family.”

Meowing a thanks, Blazefur raced into the nursery leaving the Medicine cats with the leader and elder.

“So what do the kits look like?” Asked Wolfheart politely.

“The tom is a flame colored ginger, the oldest she-kit is white and ginger, the middle she-kit is orange and white, and the youngest she-kit is dark red, though a little small.” Answered Sweetfur.

Smiling back at her medicine cat, Cherrystar was about to return to her den for the night when she noticed Applepaw looking down and squirming nervously.

“Is there something wrong Applepaw?” Cherrystar asked, startling the apprentice.

“N-no Cherrystar, it’s just…”

“Just what Applepaw?” Added Sweetfur, eyeing her apprentice.

“Well I… I just had a strange feeling about the kits, I’m not sure what it is, but there is something… Unique about them.” Applepaw answered shyly.

Wolfheart gave a smug look to Sweetfur, who rolled her eyes at the elder.

“What exactly do you mean by Unique? Cherrystar asked. “I hope nothing’s wrong with them.”

“No not like that, I just think that they’re important somehow, or that they will be.” Applepaw mewed.

“Have you received some sort of prophecy?” Sweetfur asked her apprentice.

“No, but… I don’t really know how to explain it, I just have a strong feeling about this.” Replied Applepaw.

“A strong feeling is never something to ignore, especially not when a Medicine cat has it.” rumbled Wolfscar.

Sweetfur was about to respond when an old golden she-cat with eyes to match her fur padded up and spoke playfully at Wolfscar.

“And what would you know about strong feelings you old fool?” Honeyeye mewed jokingly. “You get a “strong feeling” every time you go even a little bit of time without a meal.”

Crouching embarrassedly, Wolfscar rasped back softly. “My stomach can be a great judge of feelings.”

“Or it's just as mad as you are.” Honeyeye retorted smugly.

Watching the elders bicker Cherrystripe shook her head with amusement before turning to her medicine cats. “So in spite of feelings you do think that the kits will be fine?

“Completely.” Sweetfur answered. “They’re strong and healthy kits who will be ready to be apprentices in six moons.”

“And I don’t think my feeling has anything to do with something being wrong with the kits or that they’ll be in danger.” Applepaw added. “I just think that they’re going to have an important role to play in Thunderclan’s future.”

“Very good.” Cherrystar breathed in relief. “I wish nothing but the best for my Brother’s kits. Speaking of which, I think it’s about time as Thunderclan’s leader and as an aunt that I meet them.”

Dipping her head in a bow to the Medicine cats and the elders (who were still bickering), Cherrystar turned and padded over to the Nursery. Entering the den with care so as not to wake Duskflower and her litter or the expecting Whitefur, Grayflower, and Nightmist, Cherrystar found her brother and a light white-brown she cat with green eyes wrapped lovingly around their newborn kits.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Cherrystar spoke softly, careful not to disturb or awake the Nurseries’ other inhabitants.

“Not at all Cherrystar.” Answered the she-cat, eyes still locked on her kits. “I was wondering when you would show up.”

“Come now Barkpelt, we’ve known each other for years.” Replied Cherrystar, “you know I couldn’t resist seeing my oldest friends kits, let alone my own brother’s.”

Looking down at the newborns, Cherrystar felt a burst of pride and happiness for her brother, yes these kits would be strong, and between the four of them, Duskflower’s litter, and the upcoming litters of Whitefur, Grayflower and Nightmist, Thunderclan would be awash in new apprentices.

“Have you chosen names yet?” Cherrystar asked. “I’d hate to keep referring to them as “my brother’s kits.”

“Actually we have.” Answered Blazefur smiling proudly.

Licking each of the kittens, Barkpelt listed their names as she went.

“Berrykit,” as she licked the white and ginger she-kit. “Pebblekit,” licking the orange and white she-kit. “Rosekit,” as the little dark red she-kit squeaked in response to being licked. And finally there was the flame colored ginger tom, “Firekit,” Barkpelt rasped, lovingly nuzzling her son.

“Good choices.” Mewed Cherrystar, “I’ll make an announcement to the clan in the morning, but for now I think I’ll leave the two of you to get to know your new family.” Cherrystar dipped her head and carefully crept out of the Nursery, making her way back to her den.

Firekit.

_ “Applepaw might be onto something.” _ Cherrystar thought as she entered her den.  _ “There is something about that kit that feels important, I’m going to have to keep an eye on him.” _

Settling down in her nest, Cherrystar allowed herself to drift into sleep.

_ “It shouldn’t be too hard, he’s the son of my deputy and I am his aunt. Still it's rather odd that a kit-not even a day old, would give off such a strong feeling. Perhaps Starclan can provide me with some clarity.” _

Firekit.


	2. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderclan characters

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**

Cherrystar-striped dark red she-cat with blue eyes (sister of Blazefur and Rosestripe, formerly Cherrystripe)

**Medicine Cat**

Sweetfur-cream colored she-cat with blue eyes-mentor of Applepaw

**Deputy**

Blazefur-dark red tom with amber eyes (mate of Barkpelt, brother of Cherrystar and Rosestripe)

**Warriors**

Ferretpelt-tabby brown tom with green eyes

Larkpelt-light brown and white tom with blue eyes

Gorseflame-tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Suntail-sand colored and brown tom with amber eyes (mate of Whitefur)

Berrycloud-cream she-cat with blue eyes

Owlwhisker-brown she-cat with yellow eyes and long whiskers

Hawkflight-gray-brown tom with amber eyes (mate of Lakeripple)-mentor of Badgerpaw

Stormclaw-gray-black tom with dark blue eyes (mate of Grayflower)

Lakeripple-stone colored she-cat with blue eyes (mate of Hawkflight)-mentor of Talonpaw

Falconclaw-white tom with gray spots and amber eyes

Darkcloud-white-gray tom with yellow-green eyes (mate of Nightmist)-mentor of Icepaw

Meadowclaw-tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Rosestripe-red she-cat with unusual white stripes and green eyes (sister of Blazefur and Cherrystar)

Flamebite-ginger tom with amber eyes (mate of Duskflower)

Littleclaw-sandy colored tom with small claws and amber-orange eyes

Rabbitleg-gray tom with large legs and brown eyes

Lynxear-gray tom with yellow eyes and tufted ears

Wolfheart-silver tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Applepaw-red she-cat with blue eyes

Badgerpaw-white and black tom with dark amber eyes

Icepaw-white tom with blue eyes

Talonpaw-brown she-cat with long claws and amber eyes

**Queens**

Duskflower-dark she-cat with amber eyes (mate of Flamebite, mother of Snakekit, Branchkit, and Foxkit)

Barkpelt-light white-brown she cat with green eyes (mate of Blazefur, mother of Firekit, Berrykit, Pebblekit, and Rosekit)

Whitefur-white she-cat with green eyes (mate of Suntail, mother of Sandkit and Oakkit)

Grayflower-light gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate of Stormclaw, mother of Bluekit and Boulderkit)

Nightmist-black colored she cat with amber eyes (mate of Darkcloud)

**Kits**

Snakekit-large black tom with amber eyes

Branchkit-ginger-tan tom with amber eyes

Foxkit-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Firekit-flame colored tom with emerald green eyes

Berrykit-white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblekit-orange-and-white she-cat with clear amber eyes

Rosekit-small dark red she-cat with green eyes

Sandkit-pale ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes

Oakkit-reddish brown tom with clear amber eyes

Bluekit-blue gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Boulderkit-dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Elders**

Wolfscar-massive gray tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his back

Songfeather-fluffy silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Honeyeye-golden she-cat with honey colored eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here's my characters from Thunderclan, the other clans will come in time but for now they must remain obscured otherwise things will become spoiler-y and too obvious  
> Now if you didn't figure it out, this fic is inspired by the fanfic Back to Life, by Night of Starsclan (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7785778/1/Back-to-Life) sadly the fic's sequel has not been updated in years, but you know what they say! Do it yourself! And so I will, of course this fic will have some differences, such as the number of character's who have been reincarnated, the reason for the smaller number compared to Back to Life is that I want to get the chance to explore the original Characters I've created, and if I have to juggle 10 reincarnated characters that's gonna make it real hard to do so  
> It also should be noted that I am seriously behind on Warriors books, the last series I finished was Dawn of the Clans, and I only made it into the first two books of Vision of Shadows before life and other books distracted me, I have done some reading up on what I missed and plan to get around to reading the books, but other than that I'm going to take a broad strokes approach to how they effect this fic, the minute details of the post-Omen of the Stars books will not matter, but larger stuff (such as Skyclan moving to the Lake) will apply, more importantly I developed this setting and most of the characters during the Dawn of the Clans arc, when the only post-Omen of the Stars material was Bramblestar's Fury and a few Novellas, and I don't want to radically change/alter what I already have, mostly because it would take to much work and I already know how I want things to be  
> Speaking of how I want things to be, while I have ideas for major plot points, events, and antagonists, this fic is largely going to be slice-of-life, taking a look at life in the clans at this indeterminate time in the future and watching the characters grow, things may get more plot heavy as I go, but for the most part its going to be rather loose in how things play out


	3. Awake

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Sandkit**

Stretching with a great yawn, a tiny ginger kit moved about her mother’s nest restlessly. When did she get to go outside and into the camp? Waiting was dreadful! Firekit and his sisters got to go outside! So did Snakekit, Branchkit, and Foxkit, (though Sandkit didn’t like them as much), but no, she had to wait until her brother Oakkit had opened his eyes and was ready. Brothers were stupid, why couldn’t Oakkit be ready yet? There was a whole world to see! Not to mention the nursery was becoming a bit too crowded for Sandkit’s liking. Between herself, Oakkit, their mother Whitefur, Barkpelt, Firekit and his three sisters, Duskflower and her litter, Grayflower and her litter, and the expectant Nightmist there were too many cats in such a small space, especially for a restless kit with too much energy.

“Sandkit,” mewed a warm welcoming voice.

Turning to meet the voice, Sandkit found her mother in the midst of washing her squirming brother.

“Once I’m done with Oakkit, I think it’s time the two of you got out to see the camp and the clan.” Whitefur rasped inbetween licks and Oakkit’s protests.

At those words Sandkit could feel herself practically jump with joy!

“Really!?” She mewled excitedly, practically running around the nest. “We get to go out!?”

“Of course,” Whitefur purred, letting Oakkit go, who shook himself in frustration.

“I can wash myself Mother!” Oakkit cried, licking his paw to smooth out the fur on his head.

“I’ll be the one who decides that,” Whitefur purred, “Come on now, time to meet the clan.”

Overwhelmed with excitement, Sandkit practically leaped to the Nursery entrance, followed closely by Oakkit. Stepping out into the camp, she felt the Warmth of the Newleaf sun bathe her body, and send a tingling sensation through her.

“Come On Let’s Go!” Cried Oakkit as her dashed past Sandkit. Determined not to let her brother get ahead, Sandkit flung herself after Oakkit. As the two raced across the camp, numerous cats looked on with amusement, the Warriors and Apprentices taking care not to run into or step on the kits, while the Elders simply shook their heads purring at the kits’ antics.

Outrunning Oakkit, Sandkit briefly turned her head back to tease her brother for being a slowpoke…

Only to crash into something in her brief moment of distraction.

“OOF!” Cried a Sandkit as she and someone else tumbled across the camp floor, a sight Oakkit must have found quite hilarious, as he had ceased running to laugh at his over-eager sister’s mishap.

“Exshushe me,” mumbled a voice. Bewildered, Sandkit turned her head rapidly, searching for the it’s origin.

“Down here,” it said, looking down, Sandkit found to her astonishment and embarrassment, that the cat she had crashed into was Firekit! Who was now laid squashed underneath her, a sight which had Oakkit wheezing with laughter. Growling at her cheeky brother, Sandkit awkwardly stumbled off Firekit, “sorry,” she mumbled sheepishly.

Getting up and shaking the dust from his fur, Firekit met Sandkits gaze. “It’s alright,” he purred, “Just give me a warning before you tackle me next time.”

Noticing that Oakkit was still having a laugh at his sister’s expense, Firekit leaned into Sankit’s ear and whispered: “Watch this.”

Turning to his sisters Firekit called, “good news guys, Oakkit is here to play with you.”

Widening his eyes in realization of the peril he was in, Oakkit attempted to make a run for it, only for Berrykit, Pebblekit, and Rosekit to crash into him, burying Oakkit in a mass of ginger, white, and red pelts.

Mrrowing in laughter at the comeuppance Oakkit was receiving, Sankit turned to thank Firekit for the amusement he had provided when the voice of another cat interrupted her.

“Well, it looks like you’re all having a good time,” spoke a red she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Purring as she approached the kits, who in turn got to their paws and dashed in the she-cats direction.

“ROSESTRIPE!” Cheered Firekit and his sisters, hopping around the warrior’s paws in excitement. Not wanting to be left out, Oakkit and Sandkit quickly followed the ginger siblings, who had already begun to pester Rosestripe with questions. What’s it like to be in battle? What did you catch today? Can I be your Apprentice?

Purring at the kits, Rosestripe bent her neck down and licked Firekit and each of his sisters on their heads. “You four know the rules, you can’t become apprentices until you’re six moons old, that said I would consider it to be a great honor to mentor one of my brother’s kits.”

Firekit seemed to understand Rosestripe’s reasoning, nodding at the she-cat, his sisters however, were not so satisfied.

“Awwwwwwww!” Whined Berrykit, while Pebblekit and Rosekit begged in an attempt at to change Rosestripe’s mind, “Pleeeeeeeaaaase?”

Chuckling, Rosestripe shook her head at their antics, “We’ll have to wait and see, you’ll find out when you’re six moons old.”

Berrykit, Pebblekit, and Rosekit, seemed to be a little disheartened at the warriors words, something Firekit also picked up on. Getting up to his feet, Firekit beckoned with his tail for his sisters to follow, “Come on, let’s go see the elders, Songfeather promised to tell us a story.”

Perking up, the sisters hopped to their feet to follow Firekit, along with Oakkit, who was excited to meet the elders and hear stories, dashing after them with haste. Sandkit herself was about to join them when she heard a familiar she-cat’s voice. Stopping to listen and see, she found that it was her Mother.

“You know, you might end up mentoring one of them after all,” meowed Whitefur, walking over to Rosestripe from the nursery. “It's about time you got an apprentice, and we certainly have a bounty of kits this season.” Sitting herself down nearby Rosestripe, Whitefur turned her gaze to Sandkit, “Run along now dear, go see the elders with your brother.”

Sandkit wanted to protest, as the discussion between Mother and Rosestripe about who the latter’s apprentice would be seemed far more interesting. But she knew better than to argue, besides, it wasn’t as if Sandkit could just hide and listen in on the conversation, not out in the open in the middle of camp anyways. Scampering off to the Elders den, she was able to barely make out the she-cat’s conversation about apprentices. But not much, something, something, first apprentice, might end up with one of them after all, not enough warriors, too many apprentices at once.

As Sandkit approached the Elders den she heard a muffled voice followed by the fascinated oooohs of kits, growing louder as she came closer. Stepping in the den’s entrance, Sandkit found her brother, Firekit, and his sisters sitting around a fluffy silver she cat, watched with amusement by a huge scarred grey tom while a golden she-cat dozed peacefully in the corner.

Looking up from the gathered kits to see the new arrival, the fluffy she-cat’s dark blue eyes gazed upon Sandkit with interest. “I see that someone else has come to listen to my stories,” rasped the elder she-cat. “You must be Sandkit, and I can only assume that you’re here to join in on my story. I’m Songfeather by the way, the sleepyhead is Honeyeye, and the big one is Wolfscar.”

“Hello,” Sandkit mewed shyly. Dipping her head in respect, “What have I missed?”

“Oh just the usual,” teased Wolfscar. “How Songfeather was the greatest apprentice who ever lived and all the others were at her paws in wonder at her magnificent skills.”

The gathered kits descended into a fit of giggles as Songfeather huffed and flicked a bit of moss at the old tom.

“Don’t forget how she was always so noisy and unable to let the elders get their Starclan-deserved sleep,” grumbled Honeyeye, awakening from her nap with a yawn.

“Oh hush, you’ve slept enough for nine lifetimes, “anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted,” Songfeather hissed with a glare. “I was telling the tale of the Great Journey, the time when the Clans had taken the long and dangerous quest from the old forest, our ancient legendary home before we settled around the lake.”

As Songfeather continued to recite the tale Sandkit felt an odd sense of familiarity with it, as if she had heard it before, she felt like she had lived it, and she wasn’t the only one with an odd feeling to the tale. The look in Firekit’s green eyes was one of fascination and apprehension, Whilst Oakkit eye’s showed feelings of relief and triumph. Songfeather must have been a really good storyteller, to make the tale feel so alive and like it had actually happened to them.

Once Songfeather had finished she was immediately faced with a flurry of questions from the kits, much to her and the other elder’s amusement.

“Now, now,” she rasped, “I think you’ve had enough for one day.”

“And not a moment too soon,” mewed Honeyeye, whose head was sticking out the den entrance and gazing up at the sky. “There’s a storm coming, best get the kits back to the nursery.”

“AWWWWWW!” Whined Sandkit and the others.

“Now don’t give us any of that,” Wolfscar rumbled sternly, but gently. “You’re Mother’s would be awfully cross with us if we made you go out in the rain, now go on, off with you.”

Unhappy, but knowing better than to argue, the kits exited the den and made their way across the camp for the nursery, where they found Barkpelt and Whitefur waiting.

The elder’s words had proven correct, the sky was becoming cloudy and rumbled, whilst the wind was picking up. Sandkit found herself shivering a bit, and became more eager to return to the nice warm nursery, and dashed ahead of the other kits.

KA-BOOOOOOOM!

A deafening sound exploded through the air and a flash of light exploded just in front of Sandkit! Eliciting shrieks of horror from the kits and Queens, yowels of surprise and cries of confusion from nearby Warriors. Sandkit found herself being flung back a tail-length, but what her body felt was nothing to what she felt in her mind. In a brief instant Sandkit saw flashes, a strange forest, hunting, unfamiliar faces but ones filled with warmth, love, and friendship. Fierce battles against cats with spikes coming from their necks and against pale faded cats, in particular against a ragged tortoiseshell she-cat with rage, envy and murder in her eyes. A terrifying encounter with a fox and pain from its bite, pain that would not go away. But when it did there was peace, warmth, and a return to loved ones. Above all Sandkit saw one thing most, a tom with a resemblance to Firekit, older and scarred, but with eyes still full of warmth, comfort, and unbreakable love.

“SANDKIT!” Shrieked Whitefur as she ran with the speed of Starclan to her dazed kit, followed closely by Oakkit and their father Suntaul. “Are you alright?” Whitefur gasped with terror between frantic licks.

“Let me see her!” Called a she-cat, gazing up, Sandkit saw a cream she-cat weave her way through the crowd, followed closely by a smaller red she-cat. Padding up to Sandkit, the cream she-cat began to sniff Sandkit, checking for any injuries or signs of harm, while the red she-cat looked on at Sandkit with a mix of concern and interest in her blue eyes.

“Sweetfur!” Called Suntail frantically glancing from his daughter to the medicine cat. “Is she alright?”

Meeting Suntail’s amber eyes with her own blue ones, Sweetfur spoke calmly and with relaxation. “Sandkit is fine Suntail, she’s a little shook up and shocked, but it's nothing a poppy seed and a good rest can’t handle.”

“But…” Suntail began, only to be shushed by Sweetfur’s exasperated glare. “Alright,” he mumbled, clearly still concerned, but knowing better than to argue with Sweetfur. In contrast to her mentor however, Applepaw still looked rather concerned, but refrained from speaking up.

“Well, if that’s all there is to it, then we’d best get to our dens.” spoke a commanding voice, drawing the attention of the assembled cats. Attempting to peer up between her mother’s licks and see who everyone was looking at, Sandkit caught a glimpse of a regal striped red-she cat stepping forward.  _ “That must be Cherrystar!” _ Sandkit thought with excitement.

Coming to a stop, Cherrystar sat down and spoke to the clan over the rumblings of the clouds. “The storm is still brewing, we’d best get to our dens, and I think little Sandkit has had enough excitement for one day.”

Bowing their heads in acknowledgement, the group of cats parted, heading for their respective dens, save for Sandkit, who had been picked up by her worried father and returned to the nursery. Being put down in their nest, Sandkit found herself being wrapped around by her brother and her mother’s loving warm embrace. With both parents giving Sandkit a few licks for good measure.

“Is Sandkit going to be alright?” Mewed a kit’s voice.

Peering up from the nest, Sandkit found that Firekit was sitting at the edge with eyes full of concern.

Purring with appreciation, Whitefur meowed back warmly, “Yes Firekit, Sandkit will be fine, she just needs a little rest.”

Accepting Whitefur’s answer, Firekit mewed and ‘ok’, and returned to his own Mother and sisters, while Sandkit found herself drifting into sleep, soothed by the rhythmic licks of her Mother’s tongue.

Sandkit didn’t know why, but Firekit showing such warmth and concern for her felt very good. At first she thought that when she woke up, she would thank Firekit.

But for some reason Sand felt like she didn’t need to, that Firekit already knew she was grateful, that things didn’t need to be said between them.


	4. Medicine Cats

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Applepaw**

Applepaw was a cat who tried to be relaxed.

Tried.

But relaxation was not something that came easily to Applepaw. Perhaps it was just her nature, she tended to worry, she fixated on things, she focused on them until they were no longer a concern.

Lately that hadn’t worked.

Kits were normally nothing but good news. Even during the harsh times of leaf-bare, they brought with them the hope and promise of new life and the future of the clan. But these kits, three litters, born only a few days from each other, gave Applepaw a sense of unease. Granted it wasn’t all of the kits, but the ones who did gave her an off feeling.

Firekit, Sandkit, Oakkit, and Bluekit, the four of them were a mystery to Applepaw. Since they were born she had been getting odd feelings whenever she looked at them. And it had not stopped, Applepaw couldn’t look at them without feeling tense.

Worse, she had been unsuccessful in getting advice or help with the feelings, Starclan had shown her nothing in her dreams. Worse yet, during her first visit to the Moonpool since the kit’s birth Starclan had been similarly silent on the matter. Interestingly, her ancestors had been quick to change the subject from the kits rather than give Applepaw an outright answer. And on top of everything else, her mentor was of no help.

Well, that wasn’t really fair to Sweetfur, the medicine cat was helping Applepaw in her own way. It’s just that Sweetfur’s help didn’t do much for Applepaw’s anxiety, if Applepaw’s nature was to worry, Sweetfur’s nature was not to. Sweetfur was relaxed, she went with whatever life threw at her, she didn’t worry about things, she was confident that in the end things would work out for the better. This made the two of them perfect contrast to each other, unfortunately, this also meant that Sweetfur was unable to provide solace for Applepaw with her current anxieties.

That’s why Applepaw was so eager to get to the Moonpool, half-moon had come again, and this time she intended to get answers from Starclan whether they liked it or not!

“APPLEPAW!” Called a voice loudly, startling Applepaw from her thoughts, turning around she found Sweetfur sticking her head through the Medicine cat den’s entrance. “That’s the fourth time I called you, have you finished sorting the herbs?”

Blinking in brief confusion, Applepaw remembered what she had been doing before becoming lost in her musings. To her disappointment, the task was not quite finished, “No Sweetfur, I’m sorry, I get back to it right away-”

“Eh, save it for later, we have a Moonpool to see,” Sweetfur interrupted, beckoning her apprentice to come. “The herbs will still be here when we get back, but I doubt our fellow medicine cats will be interested in meeting another time.”

Applepaw briefly considered insisting that she could still sort the herbs before they left, but she did see Sweetfur’s point, and besides, she had been desperate to get a chance to talk to Starclan directly. No way was Applepaw going to miss that chance for the sake of some herbs being organized, and it was always good to catch up with the other medicine cats. The half-moon meeting felt much more personal than the Gatherings, no distractions, no squabbles between the clans, just the Medicine cats. In particular Applepaw was looking forward to seeing Basspaw. She had struck up a friendship with the Riverclan tom when they first met, probably because they were the only medicine cat apprentices. Basspaw was a bit older than Applepaw, but he did have valuable experience, as he began his apprenticeship during a minor greencough outbreak.

Purring in excitement, Applepaw followed Sweetfur out of the den, and made for the camp entrance, eager to get going.

“SWEETFUR! Hold Up!” Called a tom, grumbling in frustration, Applepaw stopped and turned to see who wanted Sweetfur’s attention. Much to her embarrassment, it was Blazefur, to Applepaw’s relief, the deputy either didn’t notice or ignored her grumbling.

“Yes Blazefur?” Asked Sweetfur, pausing to lick her paw, “What seems to be the problem?”

“I just wanted to know if you needed an escort to the Moonpool,” replied the deputy. “Things have been a bit tense between Windclan of late, it might not be wise to go out without protection right now.”

“Windclan wouldn’t dare!” Scoffed Sweetfur, “Starclan would have their pelts for attacking medicine cats! Especially during half-moon, some of the younger warriors or apprentices might do something foolish, I admit, but I doubt they would go too far. Besides, the older warriors know to keep their younger cats in line.”

Blazefur looked a little unsure at the medicine cat’s words, but he knew better than to argue. “Alright Sweetfur, but I’m still going to make sure there are patrols out, just in case.”

“Just make sure they know better than to attack the medicine cats from Skyclan and Shadowclan.” Said Sweetfur, dipping her head at the deputy, before turning back to her apprentice, rolling her eyes and mouthing “mouse-brain”. Beckoning Applepaw to come with a flick of her tail.

Padding after her mentor with haste, Applepaw followed through the undergrowth. Making their way across Thunderclan territory, she drew in the forest's late Newleaf scents. Trying to ignore the anxieties on her mind as they came closer to the Windclan border.

“Are you alright?” Sweetfur asked, staring at her apprentice with concern. Shaken from her thoughts, Applepaw hastily gave a half-hearted response.

“N-no, I just… I guess I’m just a little worried.”

Purring with amusement, Sweetfur gave her apprentice a knowing look. “Now is this your usual worry or is it something more this time? Or perhaps you’re just nervous about seeing a certain Riverclan apprentice?”

Fluffing up her fur at her Mentor’s teasing, Applepaw mewed back in indignation, “NO! It’s Not That! I Don’t Even Like Basspaw That Way! It’s… Something else.”

Narrowing her eyes, Sweetfur turned her head back to the path ahead of them, “Relax Applepaw, I’m only teasing, I’m sure that whatever is bothering you will be explained by Starclan.”

_ “Yeah right,” _ Applepaw thought, Starclan may be wise, but they also had a frustrating habit of not sharing their wisdom.

“SWEETFUR! APPLEPAW!” Called two voices excitedly from the brush, and the medicine cats found two toms emerge from the undergrowth.

The tom on the left had clear amber eyes and brown fur with patterns resembling leaves, and the tom on the right had green eyes a distinct striking pelt with all black on the right and all white on the left.

“Treepelt, Halfpelt,” Sweetfur greeted warmly, dipping her head, a gesture Applepaw respectfully copied with the toms doing so in return. “I trust things are going well in your clans.”

“Indeed,” Halfpelt purred, “Prey is running, the weather is kind, and the kits grow strong.”

Treepelt nodded at Halpelt, “This Newleaf has been fortuitous in litters born, and there are still more on the way.”

As the older medicine cats walked and chatted idly about the going-ons of their clans, Applepaw kept to herself. Doing so out of a feeling of nervousness around these vetran Medicine cats and because she was too caught up in her own thoughts to be concerned with socializing. Eventually, the four reached the stream that marked the border between Thunderclan and Windclan. Following up the stream’s course, they eventually found another group of cats following the stream only on the other side of it and the border.

The first and oldest of them was a stone colored tom with blue eyes, Rockheart, the Windclan medicine cat. The other two were of Riverclan, Milkcloud, a cream and white she-cat with green eyes, and her apprentice Basspaw, a silver tom with yellow eyes.

“Basspaw!” Applepaw cried out in joy, bounding across the stream to greet her friend. “It's so good to see you again!”

Basspaw was practically with happiness, while the other medicine cats chuckled at the apprentices excitement “It's good to see you too Applepaw, I can see you’ve been doing alright.”

“I suppose so,” Applepaw replied quietly, “though things could be better.”

Basspaw looked a bit concerned, but the tom did not press the issue. Simply nodding and padding after his mentor and the other medicine cats, with Applepaw following.

Going upstream, the Medicine cats finally arrived at the stone hollow that was the Moonpool. No matter how many times she had come here (admittedly it was not that many), Applepaw always felt a sense of energy and spiritual vigor. Taking in the air, she gazed upon the Moonpool and hallow, the cliff with water running down its side into the Moonpool, the stone beach with ancient paw prints, and the pool’s glistening star-speckled waters.

“The moon is high, we’d best get on with it,” murmured Milkcloud, “Starclan does not appreciate being late.”

Nodding in agreement, the other medicine cats took positions around the Moonpool, Applepaw finding herself between Sweetfur and Basspaw, and dipped their heads to the waters, lapping up drops of water.

Sweetfur gave Applepaw a knowing nod, and as she drifted off, she faintly heard a whisper of “Good luck,” from Basspaw.

_ “You have no idea how much I’m going to need it,” _ Applepaw thought,  _ “Alright Starclan, time to show me what you’re so determined to keep quiet.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Applepaw is 9 moons old at the time of this chapter  
> Basspaw is almost 2 moons older than Applepaw  
> No, there is not any romantic feeling between Applepaw and Basspaw, despite Sweetfur’s teasing, they are just friends, because I am sick of the “medicine cat’s secret love and/or kits” subplot, Applepaw is not romantically interested in anyone, and even if she did have romantic inclinations she’s too committed to her job to have any time for such, I am saying this here because I do not want anyone to misinterpret what is written  
> I know I had Sweetfur mouth the words mouse-brain, but I don’t know if that’s something that’s ever happened in Warriors before, mouthing words  
> Originally this chapter was going to include Applepaw’s dreams with Starclan, but ultimately I decided to cut that from here and have it be its own chapter (coming next)  
> I made a new fic, it's a bit of supplementary material for Old Faces New Dawn, it's going to be character profiles detailing information, trivia, and some history on the characters, if there’s any character you want more on then make it known in the comments, you can find the work on my profile as Warriors: old Faces New Dawn Character Profiles, or in the Old Faces New Dawn series  
> going forward, there will probably be an informal pattern of chapter released followed by a character profile being released


	5. Questions, and Answers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applepaw meets ghosts

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Applepaw**

The first time Applepaw had spoken with Starclan had been when she was just a kit, barely a moon old, her father had died, her mother had fallen into a deep grief. So little Applekit had tried with all her might to get Starclan to return her father, to make her family whole again.

In her dreams she was greeted by her ancestors, who consoled the kit, and told her that what was done was now in the past, and from it she would have to make her future.

And from the moment she awoke Applekit knew what she wanted to make of her future. While the other kits played or heard stories from the elders, Applekit would wander off to Sweetfur’s den. Asking about herbs, talking about Starclan, and how Medicine Cats served their clans.

When Applekit was 3 moons old, she experienced her first vision. She saw a horrid long red thing burst into camp and attack the nursery. Unsettled by the vision, Applekit had gone to Sweetfur and told her everything. Sweetfur in turn must have spoken to Cherrystar, as additional guards had been posted around the camp, fortunately so, as one night a fox broke into camp and made for the nursery, only to be stopped by the Warriors on watch. Afterwards Sweetfur had praised Applekit, telling her that Starclan must have felt that she was someone worthy of their trust.

From there Applekit knew with certainty that she wanted to be a Medicine cat, Sweetfur must have known too, as she began to bring Applekit into her den as an assistant. And finally when Applekit was six moons old she became Sweetfur’s apprentice, in that moment Applepaw knew that it would be one of her fondest memories for the rest of her life. As it happened her apprentice ceremony had fallen on the same day as the Half-moon, and Applepaw got to meet the other Medicine Cats on her first day.

And it was during her first Moonpool visit that Applepaw got her first vision of the kits. It hadn’t been much, she just saw a brief glimpse of new kits in the nursery, Applepaw didn’t think much of it at first. After all, several she-cats were expecting at the time, and kits being born in the future wasn’t news, it just happened.

Then the kits were born.

At first there was nothing. Just the calm setting in from the tenseness and anxiety of birth. But then, when Applepaw finally had time to take it all in and really look at the kits, she noticed something. It wasn’t all of the kits, but Barkpelt and Blazefur’s son gave off a weird feeling to Applepaw. At first she tried to ignore it, thinking it was nothing, but the feeling wouldn’t go away.

Then Whitefur and Grayflower’s were born, and the same thing happened, odd feelings about the kits that ruffled Applepaw’s fur. Though in this case, it was Whitefur’s entire litter and Grayflower’s daughter that set Applepaw off. Sandkit, her brother Oakkit, and Bluekit, like Firekit, these three gave Applekit a strange feeling. This time around she voiced her concerns to Sweetfur.

Applepaw really should have known that was going to go nowhere. Even without her relaxed and no worries nature, Sweetfur was content to wait, watch, and see how things would play out. But that was not enough for Applepaw, she wanted answers and Applepaw believed that the longer she went without them the worse things would become. A sentiment that was soon reinforced by the lightning strike incident with Sandkit.

Sandkit had thankfully been unharmed, and quickly went back to playing and causing trouble as ktis do, but what Applepaw had experienced from it was troubling. Soon after she had finished checking to make sure Sandkit was ok, Applepaw experienced a very strange and peculiar dream.

She saw flashes, a strange forest, hunting, the faces of cats she had never seen before, in the Starclan or among the living. Fierce battles against cats with spikes coming from their necks and against pale faded cats, an older ginger she-cat battling against a ragged tortoiseshell she-cat with rage, envy and murder in her eyes. Then that same she-cat, now even older, encountering a fox and experiencing a horrific bite. And then Applepaw saw the she-cat reuniting with a ginger tom, old and scarred, but with eyes still full of warmth, comfort, and unbreakable love.

It only continued from there, again and again, Applepaw would see in her dreams visions of cats who appeared to be older versions of Firekit, Sandkit, Bluekit, and Oakkit. In battles against other clans, at gatherings, with family, and most strangely, often in a forest unfamiliar to Applepaw.

And now she was fed up, Applepaw was done with Starclan’s reluctance to share, one way or another she would find out what it was that made these kits so strange and why Starclan was so hesitant to share.

At least that was the plan, but as Applepaw awakened in Starclan’s hunting grounds it dawned on her that she really had no idea how she was going to make it happen.  _ “Well,” _ Applepaw thought,  _ “Looks like I’m just going to have to figure this out as I go.” _

Padding her way through the undergrowth, Applepaw carefully avoided any passing Starclan cats.  _ “I need to find the right kind of cats, a past Leader like Robinstar, or a former Medicine cat like Ravenheart.” _ Applepaw thought, ducking as a pair of star-pelted cats passed by.

“And here I thought you’d grown out of sneaking about,” came the amused voice of a tom from behind Applepaw and causing her to jump around to meet the owner. To her surprise, it was the familiar red fur of a tom, who’s amber eyes looked upon her with love, warmth, and pride.

“CRIMSONLEAF!” Applepaw cried, dashing at the tom and nuzzling his face. “It's so good to see you again Father!”

Licking his daughter between her ears, Crimsonleaf purred in response. “It's good to see you too Applepaw, but something tells me you didn’t come to Starclan just to visit your father.”

Shrugging meekly, Applepaw whispered softly, “No, not really.”

Flicking his ear in the opposite direction of the two cats, Crimsonlead narrowed his eyes. “It’s about those kits isn’t it?”

Shocked, Applepaw gaped at her father, “How did you know?”

Pausing to lick his paw, Crimsonleaf spoke in a hushed tone, “It’s all anyone in Starclan seems to be talking about of late, it's all very unusual. Most of the time when kits are born it's just family members in Starclan that get all excited.”

“But this time…” Crimsonleaf trailed off, looking out in the distance.

“This time what?” Applepaw asked, stepping closer with apprehension.

A thoughtful look flashed through Crimsonleaf’s eyes, “Well I don’t have all the details, and this probably isn’t the best way to explain it. But ever since those kits were born some of the older cats have gotten more active. Cats who haven’t played an active role in guiding the clans for countless seasons. Some of them I think are among the first cats to live around the Lake.”

“So if I want answers I’m going to have to speak to some of these older Starclan cats?” Applepaw asked, feeling determination rising within her.

“It appears so,” replied Crimsonleaf. “Though it may not be as easy as it seems. When cats have few living relatives or friends left living at the Lake they tend to keep to their friends and family from life, staying away from the rest of Starclan. And the newer members aren’t happy with the older ones taking a more active role of late.”

Applepaw thought about this, “But they do have knowledge that could answer my questions?”

Sighing, Crimsonleaf shook his head. “Yes, I suppose they could, and I imagine you’re about to ask if I can take you to them?”

Shrugging cheekily, Applwpaw mewed teasingly. “Weeeeell.”

“Alright, alright,” Crimsonleaf chuckled. “No need to twist your Father’s paw, I’ll help you. But I’m warning you now, I can’t promise that this will go the way you hope that it will.”

“I understand,” Applepaw said, nodding. “But anything I can find out will go a long way.”

“Then let’s go,” Crimsonleaf said, beckoning with his tale. Following her Father, Applepaw found herself in a piece of Starclan’s territory she had never seen before. A clearing in the forest, with four trees arranged in a circle.

“What is this place?” Applepwa asked, staring up at the treetops as she stood near the rock in the tree’s center.

“An old place, one long past any use by the living and even many of Starclan, but still very important to those of us who still remember.” Answered a strange she-cat, stepping forward from between the tree trunks. Crimsonleaf had tensed up at the tabby’s appearance, stepping closer to Applepaw, but he did not attempt to block or drive her off.

“Who are you?” Applpaw asked, looking into the newcomer’s amber eyes. Seeing that they were full of compassion and love.

“My name is Leafpool,” the she-cat answered. “And many lifetime’s ago, I served as Thunderclan’s Medicine cat.”

Bowing in respect at Leafpool, Applepaw was practically screaming inside. Finally! Someone who could give her answers!

“My father told me that he could take me to someone who could answer my questions. Who could help me make sense of what’s been going on. Help me understand what it is that is so strange about those kits and why.”

At the mention of the kits, a flash of interest went through Leafpool’s eyes, though she tried to hide it. “I’m afraid there is only so much I can tell you Applepaw,” she responded.

Infuriated, Applepaw for a brief moment considered tackling Leafpool (an elder of Starclan and a Medicine cat!) and forcing her to reveal everything Applepaw wanted to know. Something Leafpool apparently noticed as well.

“I know what you’re thinking Applepaw,” she mewed, amusement and exhaustion lacing her tone. “Believe me I know, I can’t tell you how many times I had similar thoughts. But what you need to understand is that matters like this are delicate. We in Starclan know what must happen to achieve a goal, and as much as we hate leaving things to chance, too much interference can have disastrous consequences. That said…” Leafpool suddenly stopped staring off into space.

“What?” Applepaw asked frantically, “What is it!? Why will no one give me a proper answer?”

Sighing, Leafpool looked down at her paws as she rolled a pebble around. “Those kits… Honestly, they are a bit of a confusion to us in Starclan as well.”

Applepaw gaped at this (and in the corner of her eye she could see Crimsonleaf was doing so as well). Starclan was confused? What was going on? And what did those kits have to do with it?

Seeing Applepaw’s concern, Leafpool was quick to reassure the apprentice. “You don’t need to panic, it's just, we’re in unfamiliar territory here. Firekit, Bluekit, Sandkit, and Oakkit pose no threat to the clan, and we do not believe they ever will. But we do believe they will have an important role to play in not just Thunderclan’s fate, but all of the clans. The problem is that for the first time in Starclan’s history, we don’t know how or even why. These kits' purpose is a mystery even to us.”

“What… What do you mean?” Applepaw asked tentatively, apprehension creeping in her voice.

Meeting Applepaws eyes with a mix of fear and love in her own, Leafpool spoke with determination and resolve in her voice.

“There is something about those kits that makes them… Familiar, to us. Strange things are happening in all the clans, the future is becoming clouded and confused. And has been so for some time, but the appearance of these kits, despite the shock they sent us into, are the best indication we have that things will be better.”

Carefully considering her words before speaking, Applepaw stood tall with anticipation. “So what exactly do I need to do in all this?”

Chuckling at the young Medicine cat’s determination, Leafpool touched noses with Applepaw. “The first thing you can do is listen to your mentor, you really do need to be less high strung.”

Sputtering in embarrassment (not helped by Crimsonleaf’s rumbling chuckle), Applepaw was about to spout off a defense of herself only to notice Leafpool looking at her amusedly.

“I’m only kidding Applepaw, though as an experienced Medicine cat I will say that a little relaxation can go a long way.” Said Leafpool with a chuckle, “The most important thing you can do right now is help those kits however you can. Regardless of how things play out, the fact that they’re important to it all is a certainty, and though Starclan will guide them however we can. As those four grow into apprentices and warriors they will need someone who they can rely on in the living world”

“Alright,” said Applepaw, “I’ll do whatever I can. I will make sure that we see whatever’s coming through, not just Thunderclan, but all the clans.”

“Thank-you,” Leafpool purred softly in appreciation. “In life I had… Close relations with several of the clans, and I would hate to see any of them suffer needlessly. Always remember that your fellow Medicine cats can and will be great allies Applepaw, regardless of what troubles and strife there is between clans. You need not tell them everything right away, but even without that knowledge they are cats you can rely on. And more importantly...”

“What is it?” Applepaw asked, noticing that there was fear mixed with love strewn across Leafpool’s face and eyes.

“I can’t tell you everything, maybe I shouldn’t even tell you at all.” Leafpool began, fidgeting nervously, “but those kits, they are important to me. In ways you couldn’t even imagine, the thought of harm coming to them sickens me. And knowing that they have you to look out for them… Well, it helps my spirit rest.”

“Gladly,” Applepaw replied.

Smiling at Applepaw, Leafpool stood up and turned to Crimsonleaf. “Now, I think it's time you took young Applepaw back to the Moonpool. Daylight is almost upon us, and Starclan knows I’m going to get it for this, no need for her to get caught up in it.”

“Yes Leafpool,” Crimsonleaf murmured, bowing in respect before beckoning Applepaw to come with him.

Following Crimsonleaf back to more familiar territory, Applepaw found herself frequently looking back at the four trees and Leafpool, even after she could no longer see them.

“So,” Crimsonleaf began, ducking under a fallen tree. “Did that help? Did you get at least some answers you were looking for?”

“I suppose,” Applepaw said, pushing aside some long grass, noticing that they were nearly at where she had begun the night. “I would have preferred more clarity in the answers, but I think I can work with what I have. And I think I know what to do going forward.”

“Well, whatever it is, whatever you do, just remember that I’ll help you however I can.” Crimsonleaf purred, giving Applepaw’s face a lick.

“Thank-you Father,” Applepaw purred, licking Crimsonleaf back. Saying their goodbyes as they parted ways. Applepaw lapped a few droplets of water from the Moonpool, feeling the living world pull her back.

The trek back to camp would be an unusually quiet one. As before, Treepelt and Halpelt accompanied Sweetfur and Applepaw while Milkcloud and Basspaw accompanied Rockheart. But now things had changed, Applepaw knew she had an interesting visit with Starclan, and from the looks of things, all the other Medicine cats had as well. They had become reserved, nervous, and wary of each other.

_ “I hope you were right about being able to rely on the other Medicine cats Leafpool.” _ **** Applepaw thought,  _ “Because whatever Starclan showed them has them nervous, and from the looks of things, being allies with them right now won’t be an easy task.” _

_ “Good thing I love a challenge.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wasn’t expecting so much out of Applepaw, originally she was just another oc for my fanfic, but as I went on I found that she fit a role I needed for the story and her purpose in the overall plot has been expanded.  
> It was not easy for me to decide which Starclan cat Applepaw was going to meet with, originally it was going to be a group of cats who are going to be important as spirit guides later, then I considered Mistystar of Leafstar, if figured since Mistystar has a connection with Oakheart, Bluestar, and Firestar she could work, or Leafstar since she has a connection with Sandstorm and Firestar, but that fell through because not only are they long-dead cats who Applepaw does not know but they also are cats from other clans, and they ultimately don’t have a connection to all the reincarnated cats, then I considered Yellowfang, Leafpool, and Jayfeather, I decided against JF because he’s still alive at the time of writing this (I want this fanfic to work with the canon of the books as best as possible, and I don’t want to write myself into a corner, Yellowfang is out because I feel she’s been overused as the ghost mentor, and ultimately it came to Leafpool because A. Medicine cat, B. Thunderclan, C. already dead in the books and D. first Moonpool visit in the fic, might as well emet that cat who discovered it.  
> As for the “never been to this part of Starclan territory before” bit regarding fourtrees, its a change I made to canon, to cats around the Lake Starclan appears to be a copy of the Lake territories, thus allowing for me to use a location familiar to Warriors fans, but one Applepaw won’t know.  
> If you’re wondering what all the other Medicine cats saw, don’t worry, you’ll find out eventually, but it's important.  
> I wasn’t expecting this to be such a long chapter.


	6. Allegiances II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character list is expanded

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**

Cherrystar-striped dark red she-cat with blue eyes (sister of Blazefur and Rosestripe, formerly Cherrystripe)

**Medicine Cat**

Sweetfur-cream colored she-cat with blue eyes-mentor of Applepaw

**Deputy**

Blazefur-dark red tom with amber eyes (mate of Barkpelt, brother of Cherrystar and Rosestripe)

**Warriors**

Ferretpelt-tabby brown tom with green eyes

Larkpelt-light brown and white tom with blue eyes

Gorseflame-tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Suntail-sand colored and brown tom with amber eyes (mate of Whitefur)

Berrycloud-cream she-cat with blue eyes

Owlwhisker-brown she-cat with yellow eyes and long whiskers

Hawkflight-gray-brown tom with amber eyes (mate of Lakeripple)-mentor of Badgerpaw

Stormclaw-gray-black tom with dark blue eyes (mate of Grayflower)

Lakeripple-stone colored she-cat with blue eyes (mate of Hawkflight)-mentor of Talonpaw

Falconclaw-white tom with gray spots and amber eyes

Darkcloud-white-gray tom with yellow-green eyes (mate of Nightmist)-mentor of Icepaw

Meadowclaw-tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Rosestripe-red she-cat with unusual white stripes and green eyes (sister of Blazefur and Cherrystar)

Flamebite-ginger tom with amber eyes (mate of Duskflower)

Littleclaw-sandy colored tom with small claws and amber-orange eyes

Rabbitleg-gray tom with large legs and brown eyes

Lynxear-gray tom with yellow eyes and tufted ears

Wolfheart-silver tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Applepaw-red she-cat with blue eyes

Badgerpaw-white and black tom with dark amber eyes

Icepaw-white tom with blue eyes

Talonpaw-brown she-cat with long claws and amber eyes

**Queens**

Duskflower-dark she-cat with amber eyes (mate of Flamebite, mother of Snakekit, Branchkit, and Foxkit)

Barkpelt-light white-brown she cat with green eyes (mate of Blazefur, mother of Firekit, Berrykit, Pebblekit, and Rosekit)

Whitefur-white she-cat with green eyes (mate of Suntail, mother of Sandkit and Oakkit)

Grayflower-light gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate of Stormclaw, mother of Bluekit and Boulderkit)

Nightmist-black colored she cat with amber eyes (mate of Darkcloud)

**Kits**

Snakekit-large black tom with amber eyes

Branchkit-ginger-tan tom with amber eyes

Foxkit-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Firekit-flame colored tom with emerald green eyes

Berrykit-white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblekit-orange-and-white she-cat with clear amber eyes

Rosekit-small dark red she-cat with green eyes

Sandkit-pale ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes

Oakkit-reddish brown tom with clear amber eyes

Bluekit-blue gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Boulderkit-dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Elders**

Wolfscar-massive gray tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his back

Songfeather-fluffy silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Honeyeye-golden she-cat with honey colored eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**

Nettlestar-tabby tom with spiky fur and yellow eyes (mate of Fiercefang)

**Medicine Cat**

Halfpelt-green eyed Tom whose fur is white on one side and black on the other

**Deputy**

Jaggedclaw-black tom with amber eyes and a ragged pelt

**Warriors**

Thornpelt-Tabby tom with spiky fur and yellow eyes

Maskfur-green eyed she-cat with brown fur and black fur around face

Cloudpelt-thick furred white and grey tom with amber eyes (mate of Brackentail)

Badgerheart-black and white tom with long claws and green eyes

Spiderpelt-blue eyed brown she-cat with spider-web like markings on fur

Smallfire-small ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Scarnose-black tom with blue eyes and scar on nose

Runningflame-lean brown she-cat with dark ginger back and green eyes

Iceclaw-white she-cat with blue eyes and long claws

Sandpelt-tan tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Goldenpaw-light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblepaw-pale grey blue-eyed tom dark pebble-like spots on back

Buzzardpaw-black tom with ginger colored head and yellow eyes

**Queens**

Wildfur-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and fur that sticks out (mate of Badgerheart, mother of Cloudkit and Nightkit)

Fiercefang-dark tabby with amber eyes (mate of Nettlestar)

Brackentail-mostly ginger tortoiseshell-and-white she cat with amber eyes (mate of Cloudpelt)

**Kits**

Cloudkit-white she-cat with amber eyes and fur that sticks out

Nightkit-Black she-cat with amber eyes and fur that sticks out

**Elders**

Raggedclaw-tabby tom with spiky fur and yellow eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader**

Echostar-white she-cat with blind blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Rockheart-stone colored tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Winterclaw-white tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Springstep-long-legged tan tom with amber eyes

Hawkjaw-brownish-red she-cat with green eyes

Smokebelly-white tom with a dark grey belly and green eyes

Wrenclaw-tan and grey tom with blue eyes

Nuttail-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Brownflower-brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Snailwhisker-black tom with blue eyes and curled whiskers

Ripplerunner-brown tom with blue eyes and ripple-like patterns on fur (mate of Mistflower)

Lightningfoot-pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Bouldershell-stone-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Sparrowpaw-brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Cloverpaw-white she-cat with green eyes

Flashpaw-ginger tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Mistflower-grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes (mate of Ripplerunner)

**Elders**

Jayclaw-bluish-grey tom with amber eyes

Daisyfrost-black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader**

Minnowstar-small silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Milkcloud-cream-white she-cat with green eyes (mentor to Basspaw)

**Deputy**

Wavestripe-grey she cat with green eyes, and wave-like patterns on fur

**Warriors**

Webclaw-ginger and black tom with large webbed feet and light green eyes

Silverfoot-white furred she-cat with amber eyes and silver colored paws

Striketail-grey tom with green eyes

Patchthroat-white tom with green eyes and a large black spot on throat

Maplewhisker-red furred ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Crouchear-tan furred tom with blue eyes and folded ears

Chiveberry-bluish-grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Drizzlepelt-white tom with black speckles across fur and green eyes (mate of Creekfrost)

Pouncestrike-black tom with pale blue eyes

Ebonyflower-black she-cat with one pale green eye and one pale blue eye

**Apprentices**

Basspaw-silver-furred tom with yellow eyes

Treepaw-brown tom with green eyes

Sunnypaw-bright ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Spiderpaw-black she-cat with white legs and underbelly and dark yellow eyes

Batpaw-black tom with large yellow eyes

**Queens**

Dappleleaf-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Creekfrost-grey she-cat with blue eyes (mate of Drizzlepelt, mother of Fernkit and Dewkit)

**Kits**

Fernkit-silver she cat with blue eyes

Dewkit-white tom with black speckles across fur and blue eyes

**Elders**

Mumblestep-black tom with pale green eyes

**Skyclan**

**Leader**

Falconstar-black tom with a tan underbelly and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Treepelt-brown tom with leaf-like patterns and clear amber eyes

**Deputy**

Thornfang-white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Stoneclaw-old dark grey tom with green eyes

Leafclaw-brown and white she-cat with light green eyes

Jumpfire-grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Rainpelt-grey tom with green eyes (mate of Eaglestorm)

Sunfur-tan/yellow she-cat with dark amber eyes

Squirrelclaw-red/brown tom with blue eyes

Foxstripe-ginger she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Frosttail-grey she-cat with a white tail and ice blue eyes

Springheart-pale brown tom with amber eyes

Mothear-white tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Wrenpaw-grey she-cat with amber eyes

Amberpaw-silver tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Eaglestorm-brown she-cat with blue eyes (Mate of Rainplet, mother of Ivykit and Ashkit)

Silkpelt-she-cat with glossy silver-white fur with dark green eyes

**Kits**

Ivykit-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Ashkit-grey tom with green eyes

**Elders**

Firefang-ginger tom with amber eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since we just got to meet the other Medicine Cats we ought to get a list of the other clan cats, please not that though I technically have more cats listed in Thunderclan, this is not because they have a larger population, all 5 clans are rought equal, give or take a few, in numbers, Thunderclan just gets more named because they are the clan with our povs (for now)


	7. Legends

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Firekit**

Firekit may have only been a moon old, but he knew already that he loved Greenleaf.

Cool breezes, long days, the warm sunlight, plentiful prey, and the general happy, relaxed attitudes of his clanmates, what was there not to love?

Well, it could be boring at times. It seemed that the other clans were less likely to cause trouble during Greenleaf, and so when Warriors returned from patrols they had little to report, and little for a kit to overhear and become excited over. With nothing to do, and having tired himself out from playing all morning, the bored little Firekit was content to catch a nice nap in the sun.

“Firekit!” mewled a voice, opening his eyes, Firekit found his littlest and most energetic sister Rosekit. Her own green eyes shining with excitement. “Hi! What are you doing! I’m bored, Pebblekit and Berrykit were play-fighting, but I didn’t want to. So I felt sad, but then I remembered: Where’s Firkit? Oh wait, Firekit is probably out in the camp somewhere, I’ll go see him! And so I did, and then I found you! Hi!”

Amused by his sister’s fast talking rambles, Firekit stood up and stretched with a yawn. “Alright Rosekit, you found me. So what now?”

Rosekit had a thoughtful look for a moment, then her eyes lit up in excitement. “Let’s go see the elders! Or we could ask the Warriors about battles! No Wait, let’s go find Father!” Rosekit cheered practically bouncing on Firekit.

“OK OK,” Firekit said, laughing as he pushed Rosekit off of himself. “How about we go to the elders den and see what happens from there?”

“YAY!” Cried Rosekit, jumping into the air. “C’MON! LETSGOLETSGOLETSGO!”

And with that Rosekit dashed off in a flurry, with Firekit running quickly behind her. Hard paced to keep up with his energetic sister. As they ran through the camp, the two kits said their hellos to the various cats they passed by.

“ROSEKIT!” Firekit cried as his little sister sped on ahead. “Slow Down! You’ll run into something!”

“WHAT!?” Rosekit called back, turning her head around to look at Firekit as she ran. “What Did You Say-OOF!”

And just as her brother had predicted, Rosekit had run into something. Or more accurately, someone, a certain she cat with similar dark red fur.

“Cherrystar!” Rosekit gasped in horror, running into someone else had to be embarrassing enough. But crashing into the clan leader of all cats? And when she was apparently spending some quality time with Gorseflame? Rosekit must have felt like scurrying back to the nursery, burying herself in her nest, and never coming out.

“I said that you’re going to run into something, or someone.” Firestar replied cheekily as he padded up beside Rosekit, which only furthered her embarrassment.

Cherrystar and Gorseflame on the other paw, found the whole situation very amusing. Well, at least for Rosekit’s sake Cherrystar was doing a better job hiding it. Gorseflame was visibly fighting to stop herself from bursting out laughing. “Now Firekit, that’s enough teasing your sister.” Cherrystar said gently, “Rosekit is embarrassed enough as is.”

To that Rosekit only relied with a meek grumple, with her eyes looking down at her paws. Huffing amusedly, Cherrystar straitened herself up to look at both kits. “So… What exactly has Rosekit so excited that she would run into her Clan Leader without noticing?”

Still a little embarrassed, but now distracted by Cherrystar’s question, Rosekit perked up, her little ears and tail flicking in excitement. “Oh! We were just going to see the Elders! We were gonna hear a story! Or maybe not. We weren’t sure, sometimes it's hard to decide. We’ve heard a looooooot of Elder’s stories! But then we ran! And Firekit told me to look out! Then I hit something! And it was you! Cherrystar! Hi! S-sorry.”

“Well she’s certainly excited,” Gorseflame mumbled quietly in Cherrystar’s direction. “So how are you going to handle this?”

“Ah, so it’s stories you’re after,” spoke Cherrystar, rolling her eyes at Gorseflame’s comment and stopping to lick her paw to wash her ears. “Well then, I’m no Elder, not yet at least.”

“Give it a bit,” Gorseflame snarked teasingly.

“BUT.” Cherrystar said with a playful glare to Gorseflame, “I do think I can provide a few tales for you kits.”

“YAY!” Firekit and Rosekit cheered, sitting up straight and staring attentively at their Aunt. Purring at Cherrystar, Gorseflame flicked an ear at the kits.

“So, should we see each other later or would you like to spend time with your family?”

“Gorseflame,” meowed Cherrystar tenderly, giving the tabby she-cat a lick to the ear. “You know that you’re always welcome to spend time with my family.”

“Now then,” Cherrystar said, turning her attention back to Firekit and Rosekit. “What kind of story is it that you’re looking for? Something with danger? Excitement? A tale of heroes? Or how about an old legend or two?”

At this Rosekit began rambling off about what she wanted to hear, only to change her mind quickly and become distracted by how “neat” each was. But Firekit was a bit more thoughtful about what he wanted. He had heard plenty of stories from the elders, and he wanted something a little different. Something more recent, not just a long ago legend, in particular Firekit was interested in learning more about those who had led the clan.

“Cherrystar?” Firekit asked, interrupting Rosekit’s nonsensical ramblings and drawing the leader’s attention towards him. “Could you tell us any stories about past leaders of Thunderclan?”

At that question a brief flash of surprise went across Cherrystar’s face, but also one of curiosity and interest. Leaning in closer to her nephew’s face, Cherrystar cocked her head to one side and looked into Firekit’s eyes. “And what exactly has made you so interested in that?”

Firekit shuffled his paws, but did not break his stare from Cherrystar. “I’m not really sure why, I guess I just find Leaders really interesting. I want to understand how they became leaders and what they did.”

“I see,” Cherrystar murmured. “Well, I suppose if that’s what you want, but what about you Rosekit? Would you also like to hear any stories about past Leaders?”

“OH YES YES YES PLEAS!” Cried Rosekit, bouncing around Firekit.

“Well, I don’t suppose I can argue with that enthusiasm,” chuckled Cherrystar. “Alright then, if i’m going to begin anywhere I might as well tell you about the Leader before me, Robinstar.”

Excitement and anticipation flared within Firekit, but Gorseflame on the other hand, had a concerned look on her face.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” She whispered into Cherrystar’s ear, “it might not be our place to tell them about such things while they’re still so young.”

Cherrystar shook her head slightly, “Perhaps so, but I don’t intend to tell them everything, and they’re going to learn at some point. They might as well hear it from me, besides…” “Cherrystar whispered back, pausing to make sure the kits couldn’t hear her. “I get the feeling that these two can handle it.”

Gorseflame looked a little unsure, but she also knew that she could do little to change Cherrystar’s mind. “Alright,” she said, giving her leader a look of unwavering trust and devotion.

Nodding at Gorseflame, Cherrystar turned to face her niece and nephew.

“Now let’s see, Robinstar didn’t exactly have a normal life, and believe me, Leaders don’t exactly live normal lives, just look at me.”

The kits giggled at that, whilst Gorseflame just rolled her eyes in amused annoyance.

“You see, Robinstar didn’t become Leader in the normal way. He was never a Deputy to the Leader who came before him.”

“How come?” Firekit asked, now very interested.  _ How could that happen? To become Leader you have to be Deputy first. Right?” _ Firekit thought, but somehow he also knew that it wasn’t as strange as it sounded. A part of him deep inside was saying that the rules were not so rigid and inflexible. That sometimes things don’t go as expected and exceptions must be made.

“Well, at the time, Thunderclan’s Leader and Deputy were… No longer able to serve in their duties. Cherrystar said slowly, clearly choosing her words with care.

“That’s one way to put it,” grumbled Gorseflame.

Cherrystar made a hissing sound at Gorseflame. But she said nothing to the tabby she-cat and turned back to the kits to continue. “At the time Robinstar had been away from the clan, but during his absence he began to receive visions from Starclan. Seeking answers behind the visions, Robinstar journeyed to the Moonpool. There Starclan declared that he would serve as Thunderclan’s new leader, and gave him his nine lives to do so.”

“Returning back to Thunderclan, Robinstar was now ready to take his position as leader. And as it turned out, a Warrior named Ravenheart had also been receiving visions and dreams from Starclan. Ravenheart soon discovered that he had an affinity for prophecy and healing, and became Robinstar’s new Medicine cat.”

“What happened next?” Firestar asked, very intrigued by the tale of Robinstar.

“Robinstar mostly just lived his life,” Cherrystar answered with a fondness in her voice. “He worked hard as leader to keep Thunderclan safe and make peace with the other clans, and eventually he chose me to be his deputy.”

“And he chose well,” Gorseflame murmured tenderly, nuzzling Cherrystar’s face with her own. A gesture the Leader affectionately returned.

“But how did he die?” Rosekit asked quietly, “What happened to Robinstar?”

Cherrystar drooped a little in sadness and sighed. “Like I said Rosekit, Robinstar worked hard, perhaps too hard. Even as an apprentice I can remember him being exhausted and not getting proper treatment for injuries. Robinstar’s greatest flaw was he cared too much, a Leader is always supposed to place their clan before themselves, but Robinstar may have taken that too far. Eventually his nine lives were whittled down faster than expected because of battles, injuries, sickness, and just exhaustion. And with his death I became Thunderclan’s new Leader.”

For a moment Cherrystar’s eyes seemed to be staring off into the distance. As if she couldn’t see the kits in front of her. Then her ears perked up and a grin sprung across her face.

“Oh! Hello Blazefur!”

Turning around, Firekit and Rosekit saw their father approaching them and the clan leader.

“Cherrystar,” Blazefur said, nodding. “I hope these two haven’t been bothering you and Gorseflame.”

“Not at all brother,” Cherrystar answered, purring. “I do enjoy spending time with your kits, and they do enjoy my stories.”

“Oh no,” Blazefur grumbled teasingly. “You weren’t telling them about your journey did you?”

“Journey?” Firekit and Rosekit asked, excitement rising in their voices. “What Journey!?”

Laughing, Cherrystar leaned down and licked her niece and nephew. “Another time. Now Blazefur, do you have anything to tell or ask me? Or did Barkpelt send you over to retrieve these two?”

“A bit of both actually,” said Blazefur, turning to face his kits. “Barkpelt was wondering where you two were, and I have a report for you.”

“Anything of note?” Cherrystar asked, with concern in her tone. “I hope Windclan isn’t stirring up trouble again.”

“Nothing quite like that,” Blazefur replied, swiping his tail closer to his body. As Rosekit had decided it was a toy. “They certainly have been patrolling their side of the border more frequently, but it looks like none of them have been foolish enough to cross. It’s the rogues scents I’m worried about.”

“More of them?” Cherrystar grumbled irritably, “What is this? The fourth time we’ve scented them this moon?”

Blazefur nodded, “More than we did last moon, and we still haven’t actually caught any of them.”

“Then at the very least they’re smart enough to know getting caught will be very bad for them.” Cherrystar said, pausing to think, “Can we spare any cats to patrol the Northern border?”

Thinking for a moment, Blazefur replied, “We’d have to make some other patrols smaller but I think we can manage it. Skyclan’s been careful not to cross us of late so I think we can afford to lighten the patrols on that border.”

“Very good,” Cherrystar purred. “See to it that the patrols are arranged, but first…”

“But first what?” Asked a confused Blazefur.

Chuckling at her brother, Cherrystar made a gesturing motion with her tail towards Rosekit. Who at the moment, had switched from trying to hunt her father’s tail to hunting Gorseflame’s.

“You might want to check in on Rosekit before she gets herself into trouble.”

Mumbling an embarrassed apology to Gorseflame (to her credit she was taking the situation with amusement), Blazefur scooped up his youngest daughter. “Come along Firekit,” Blazefur mumbled as he held Rosekit’s scruff between his jaws. “Lets not worry your mother.”

Meowing a quick goodbye to Cherrystar and Gorseflame, Firekit quickly padded after his father as they made their way to the nursery. There he found Barkpelt, Berrykit, and Pebblekit sunning themselves just outside. As they approached Barkpelt stirred from her rest to see her son and her youngest with her mate.

“I was wondering where you two wandered off to.” Barkpelt purred as she gave all three of them a quick lick. “So what did they get up to?” She asked Blazefur.

“Cherrystar Told Us A Story!” Rosekit cheered, attracting the attention of her sisters. And guessing by the twitching of their ears, it looked to Firekit like Bluekit and Boulder kit heard too.

“Really?” Asked Berrykit, amber eyes shining with wonder.

“What was it about?” Pebblekit asked.

“She told us about the last Leader of Thunderclan Robinstar.” Firekit answered, sending his sisters, Bluekit and Boulderkit into a flurry of excitement as they began to pester him and Rosekit with questions. Which Rosekit was all too happy to answer, clearly a little smug about getting to retell the story. But something else caught Firekit’s eye.

The other kits may have failed to notice it, but there were looks of concern being shared by Barkpelt, Bkazefur, and the other queens.

_ “Somethings wrong. It’s just a story, why would they all be so worked up?” _

Firekit didn’t know quite what to make of it, but deep down inside he felt a need to find out. That whatever this was it was important and if it was a threat to the clan it was his duty to find out. To protect the clan and his family.

But the strangest part of it was how familiar it all felt. Like Firekit had done this all before. Uncovering secrets, and putting himself at risk for the safety of the clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most plot relevant chapter, but after the heavy chapters 4-5 we need some fluff, plus I can’t go too long without giving Firekit a pov! And don’t worry, Bluekit and Oakkit will be getting povs next!  
> I did not realize how much I love Rosekit she’s so cute, and I love her role as the littlest sister.  
> Originally this was going to be a more “storytime with the elders bit”, but I realized that I kinda already had that in chapter 3, so I remade this one to have Firekit and Rosekit intend to go to the elders, but end up getting stories from Cherrystar instead, and I also changed the stories being told, I realized that when Sandkit heard those stories in chapter 3 Firekit was also there listening, so the stories in this chapter instead became about filling in some backstory for the au.  
> Also I didn’t originally have Gorseflame in this chapter, but I wanted to include her so here she is!  
> If the profiles chapter 1 didn’t clue you in already, then this should make it very clear that Cherrystar and Gorseflame are mates, now the reason I don’t outright say they’re mates in this chapter is because this is from the perspective of a two-month old kit, they don’t exactly pick up on things, though because of certain “memories”, Firekit kind of is and both understands and doesn’t question the relationship, in short he already knows a lot of things, so he doesn’t think much of it, but he doesn’t realize that he knows things that he has no idea how he came to know of them in the first place.  
> This chapter also became more Cherrystar-heavy than I was expecting, not that I mind, she’s one of my favorite ocs, and since I have no plans to give her any major pov roles currently, it works out.  
> And now we also have some groundwork laid for what will be a major plot point, and some hints at events that have happened in the past, don’t worry, you’ll learn about it eventually.  
> As you might have guessed, the story Cherrystar tells is not entirely truthful, not that she’s outright lying, rather she’s just omitting certain things.  
> I admit, I have no idea what Cherrystar’s Journey is going to be, I made that up for this chapter and had no prior plans for it, whatever it is, it’s not going to be part of the major plot, just some side story stuff, perhaps it will manifest one day as a short fic, but as it stands it is not relevant.


	8. Kit Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka Oakkit causes Mayhem.

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Oakkit**

Why was the nursery always so crowded? During the entirety of Oakkit’s short life the Nursery had too many cats.

At first it had been just himself, Sandkit, their mother, Grayflower, Nightmist, Barkpelt, her litter and Duskflower and her litter. But then Grayflower had Bluekit and Boulderkit, and now the nursery had five queens and eleven kits.

But now things were too crazy.

Nightmist had just had her litter, and with Snakekit, Branchkit, and Foxkit now nearly old enough to be apprentices it was impossible to be in the nursery without stepping on someone or being stepped on.

And because of that Oakkit found himself hanging around the camp more and more often. But now he was bored, no one was around to play with him. Sandkit always was hanging around Firekit, Boulderkit was with Firekti’s sisters. Nightmist’s litter was too young to play with, Snakekit, Branchkit, and Foxkit thought that they were “Too old to play with little kittens.” Bluekit was his preferred friend to spend time with, but she had been acting strange lately. So what was Oakkit supposed to do?

Sighing, Oakkit got up from his spot outside the nursery and wandered through the camp, vaguely listening to the cats he passed by.

Hawkflight and Lakeripple making murmuring affectionate sounds at each other. Cherrystar was laying on the highledge sharing tongues with Gorseflame. The elders sunned themselves outside their den. Applepaw was carrying a bundle of herbs to the Medicine Cats den with Badgerpaw apparently helping. Icepaw and Talonpaw were play-fighting near the Apprentices den. Rosestripe was chatting with Blazefur over by the fresh-kill pile. Oakkit heard them mention something about “apprentice” being “well overdue” and “speaking to Cherrystar”.

None of which was remotely interesting to Oakkit, much to his frustration.

“C’mon! There has to be something interesting going on around here.” Oakkit thought, sulking a bit as he wandered.

And it was in that moment Oakkit realized something, he was alone. Yes there were other cats in camp, but none of them were paying him any mind. Every cat was either absorbed with something else or were so content with the fair greenleaf weather that they weren’t bothering to pay attention.

Smiling with mischief, Oakkit knew that would be their mistake. If nothing interesting would happen, he’d have to make it, or find it. Taking care to make sure no one noticed him, Oakkit slinked off. Finding a small kit-sized gap in the camp’s barriers, Oakkit slipped out and into the forest.

Immediately Oakkit found himself awash in the forest’s scents and sounds. Drawing it all in, he padded through the undergrowth. Instinctively weaving through fallen branches and tall grass. Now this was more like it, new and strange scents, new sights and sounds, a nice change from the usual day to day patterns of camp.

But what was most fascinating to him was the scent of water. This wasn’t like the rain, this water smelled more earthy, and with a tantalizing-prey scent. But what was most fascinating about the scent of the water and the scent of the prey was that they were familiar.

Drawn by the scents, Oakkit followed his nose, and as he did, Oakkit found that the forest began to change. The trees weren’t as tall, and the undergrowth began to thin out and eventually both became sparse. Things became open, and as he exited the undergrowth Oakkit found himself gazing upon the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

It was the most massive puddle Oakkit had ever seen, it was probably bigger than Thunderclan’s whole territory. From his vantage point, Oakkit could see all of the territories that surrounded the massive pool. The pine forests to the right, the hills to the left and the marshlands on the other side. Now those looked very interesting to Oakkit, unfortunately they did not seem to be close enough to reach.

Walking down to the edge of the massive puddle, Oakkit stared with fascination as the waters lapped the shore, drawing back and forth. Coming in closer, he tentatively dabbed his paw at the waters, quickly drawing it back as he felt the cool surface. Far from afraid, Oakkit struck the water with his paw again, this time remaining in it for far longer. Now more than excited, Oakkit brought his entire body into the water, embracing the cool feeling that just felt so right to him.

Suddenly a small silver shape darted past him, causing Oakkit to squeak and leap up. Taking a moment to collect himself and allow the waters to settle, Oakkit then took a closer, more watchful look. Now he could more clearly make out the shape, it was small, had shimmering scales with large eyes and wing life appendages coming off its body.

Instantly Oakkit felt himself overcome by instincts, and he stilled his body, hovering his paw over the fish, moving carefully so as not to startle it away.

Closer… Closer… Closer… NOW!

Moving rapidly Oakkit struck at the water where the fish floated! But to his disappointment, he was not fast enough, and the fish sped away from oakkit, scattering several other fish too.

Grumbling in defeat, Oakkit stepped out of the water and shook himself off. Oakkit was ready to step back in and try again, but before he could he noticed something.

It was a rushing sound, not unlike what Oakkit heard during heavy rainfall. But there wasn’t a cloud in sight, the sky was clear and warm, quickly drying out Oakkit’s soaked fur. Curiosity piqued, Oakkit began Following the sound, and upon pushing his way through some reeds, Oakkit found a long path of water emptying into the giant puddle.

This was interesting, Oakkit had never seen something like this yet it felt so comfortable to him, though for some reason he did feel like the water should be wider. Padding along the water-path’s edge, Oakkit followed in the direction the water flowed from. Going along the path Oakkit could smell the scents of Thunderclan cats. Judging by the smells, Flamebite, Berrycloud, and Rosestripe had patrolled here recently. But there were other scents as well, belonging to cats he didn't know.

Though it did occasionally cross onto the other side of the stream, Oakkit could smell a consistent scent from the other side of the stream. It wasn’t too different from Thunderclan’s own, it carried the same earthy-undergrowth scent as Thunderclan, only with more tree-scent. It must have been Skyclan’s scent, Oakkit had heard stories about Thunderclan’s battles with them. There was another scent, on both sides of the water, one that was unknown to Oakkit, it was strange and foul, like prey that had sat out for too long.

Continuing on further up the water’s path Oakkit found that the flow had slowed down and the water had narrowed. Making the two sides of the water-path closer and safer. Curious and with opportunity presented to him, Oakkit leaped from rock to rock, until finally he was one jump away from the other side.

Timing his jump and checking his distance carefully, Oakkit bunched himself up on the rock he stood on. Readying himself to make the leap and set his paws on the other side.  _ “Just need to get… It… Right-” _

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Cried the voice of a she-cat, startling Oakkit and throwing off his leap!

Landing face-first in the water Oakkit felt a rush of coolness as he flailed about. Regaining his balance and sense of direction, Oakkit dragged himself out of the water and shook the droplet off his fur. Darting his head around to find the source of the voice that caused him to fall, Oakkit’s eyes met the amber eyes of a young grey she-cat.

“I said what are you doing?” She growled, stepping forward, fur bristling. “This is our territory, you’re not supposed to be here.”

“Wrenpaw! Calm Down!” Called a tom in a commanding voice, “He’s just a kit, no need to scare the fur off him.”

The voice belonged to a white tom with pale blue eyes, who was emerging from the reeds with a tan she-cat with amber eyes. “Yes Mothear,” grumbled the apprentice, standing up and flattening her fur.

“Enough,” commanded the tan she-cat, turning to bend down at Oakkit. “What are you doing here kit? It’s not safe for kits to wander away from camp, even on their own territory. And especially not on other clan’s territories.”

Oakkit felt very small under the large she-cats gaze, but he refused to let her intimidate him! He was a cat of Thunderclan! He would show no fear!

Puffing up his chest fur, Oakkit faced the she-cat with determination. “My Name is Oakkit!” He mewed, sounding higher-pitched than he would have like, much to his embarrassment. “And I am a Cat of Thunderclan! You’d better not be crossing our border!”

Wrenpaw looked insulted at Oakkit’s insinuation and opened her mouth to make an angry retort. Only to be stopped by Mothear raising his paw in front of Wrenpaw and giving her a stern look.

“Well Sunfur,” Mothear began with a small chuckle. “I think we’d best get this kit back to his clan. Preferably before he gets into more trouble, or before Thunderclan accuses us of Kit-stealing.”

Now Wrenpaw looked horrifically offended. “Kit-Stealing!? He’s the one who crossed the border! Why should we be accused of theft when Thunderclan can’t look after its own kits?”

Oakkit let out a gasp of anger ready to make a retort at the apprentice.

“Enough Wrenpaw, Mothear is right, this kit needs to be returned.” Sunfur paused, turning back to Oakkit, “Now then, Oakkit was it? We’re going to take you back to your clan, or at the very least drop you off with the first patrol we find. Is it alright if I carry you?”

Oakkit wanted to say no, to insist that he was fine and could walk himself. But he figured that it was pointless to resist or refuse. Something told Oakkit that Sunfur was going to carry him regardless of whether or not he actually wanted to. It was probably better to just go with it.

“It’s alright,” Oakkit mewed, and without another word Sunfur walked behind Oakkit and grabbed him by the scruff. Eliciting a squeak from Oakkit as he was lifted up. The Skyclan patrol then hopped their way across the water-path and continued on into Thunderclan territory.

As Oakkit swayed in Sunfur’s grip, he noticed how nervous the Skyclan cats were. Their eyes were darting back and forth, ears twitching at the slightest sound, it was obvious that they were terrified.

“We should have run into a patrol by now,” Mothear grumbled, ears drawn back and body kept low.

“So where are they then?” Wrenpaw whispered, head turned back, watching for any sign of trouble.

“Right here,” snarled a voice in a low tone.

The Skyclan cats darted their heads around as a familiar brown she-cat leapt out of the bushes.

“Owlwhisker!” Oakkit cried, “Hi!”

The long-whiskered she-cat didn’t acknowledge the kit beyond a quick glance of her yellow eyes. Keeping herself focused on the Skyclan cats, she continued to growl at them.

“I hope you all have a very good explanation for why you’re in our territory with one of our kits.”

As the older she cat hissed and drew herself into a battle stance two other angry cats pushed out of the bushes. Claws unsheathed, fur bristling and eyes trained on the frightened cats. After a brief moment Oakkit recognized his clanmates Meadowclaw and Rabbitleg, though he had never seen them like this before, usually the tabby she-cat and gray calm were so quiet and joyful. But now there was a fury in their green and blue eyes like Oakkit had never seen.

“Mmph,” mumbled Sunfur, forgetting she was carrying Oakkit. Setting the kit down, Sunfur cleared her throat and started again, fear apparent in her tone. “I can promise you-Owlwhisker right? That we did not steal Oakkit here, we found him on our side of the stream and we intended to return him to you. Nothing more, nothing less, no invasion, no prey-stealing, nothing. My clanmates and I swear it to Starclan.”

Rabbitleg made an angry snarl, while Meadowclaw just rolled her eyes. Owlwhisker on the other hand narrowed her eyes at Sunfur, taking a few steps closer to the she-cat and putting herself between Oakkit and the Skyclan cats. “You swear it?” Owlwhisker asked, getting right up to the side of Sunfur’s face. “Will you return to your territory without causing trouble?”

Turning to face Owlwhisker directly, Sunfur answered in a low tone. “Yes, I swear.”

“Mmmm,” Owlwhisker grumbled, then flicked her tail at Rabbitleg and Meadowclaw. “You two, escort them back to their territory. I’ll bring Oakkit back to camp.”

The other two Thunderclan cats nodded at Owlwhisker and led the Skyclan patrol away. Waiting until after they left, Owlwhisker bent down and picked Oakkit up by the scruff, and padded off to camp.

“I’m sorry?” Oakkit said quietly, the realization of how much trouble he was in dawning on him.

“Mmmph,” Owlwhisker grunted between Oakkit’s scruff.

_ “Mother and Father will probably be mad at me, and Sandkit too.” _ Oakkit thought as they got closer to camp.  _ “Sandkit always seems to get mad at me.” _

Owlwhisker padded through the thorn tunnel, Oakkit tucking his legs to his body as Owlwhisker lowered herself to get through it. And as they entered the camp, Oakkit found that it was in a flurry of tension. Warriors were darting about, Cherrystar was speaking with Blazefur, and over by the nursery Suntail was with Whitefurand Sandkit, looking distraught and stressed.

Noticing Oakkit’s family, Owlwhisker carried the kit over to the nursery and set the tom kit down.

“Ahem,” Owlwhisker cleared her throat after setting Oakkit down. “I believe this is yours.”

And in an instant Whitefur, Sandkit and Suntail practically leaped at Oakkit with cries of joy.

“Where was he?” Suntail asked Owlwhisker with a look of gratitude as Whitefur covered Oakkit in licks. Much to his displeasure.

“Not too far away, though apparently a Skyclan patrol found him on their side of the stream.” Owlwhisker replied, licking her paw.

“WHAT!?” What In The Name Of Starclan Were You Doing There!?” Whitefur practically shrieked.

“What’s this I hear about Skyclan territory?” A voice asked, interrupting Oakkit before he could answer Whitefur’s question. The assembled cats turned to find Cherrystar and Blazefur padding over.

“Oakkit was on Skyclan territory where a patrol found him and brought him back to our territory where they ran into my patrol.” replied Owlwhisker with blunt indifference.

“WHAT!?” Blazefur practically shouted, his fur standing up.

“Easy Blazefur,” Cherrystar chided the deputy, trying not to show how amused she was with Oakkit’s antics. “Now you say a Skyclan patrol found him?”

“Mmmm-Hmmm,” mumbled Owlwhisker. I had Rabbitleg and Meadowclaw escort them back to their territory.”

“I see,” Cherrystar pondered, turning to Blazefur. “Have another patrol head for the Skyclan border, I want to make sure their patrol returns to their territory and that no others crossed into ours. I want you to see to it personally”

Blazefur nodded and padded off yowling orders at passing cats to organize his patrol. And Cherrystar turned her attention back to Oakkit. “Now then, is Oakkit fine?”

“More or less,” Owlwhisker answered.

“I went to the big Puddle!” Oakkit chimed in, excited to talk about his experience.

“Big puddle?” Cherrystar asked.

“The what now?” Said Owlwhisker

“Do you mean-” Began Whitefur.

“The Lake?” Finished Suntail.

“You went there without me?” Piped up Sandkit

“Alright alright.” Began Cherrystar, “I think we’ve had enough for one day. Now Oakkit, you can’t just wander off like that, there’s a reason kits are forbidden from leaving camp. And you especially shouldn’t leave without anyone else knowing.”

“M’sorry,” Oakkit mumbled, looking down at his paws in guilt.

Purring, Cherrystar leaned down to look the kit in the eye. “Don’t worry, you’re fine and no one was hurt. I think we can let this one go, but next time how about you wait until you're an apprentice to go exploring?”

“But that feels like it’s soooooo much time from now!” Oakkit complained.

“Yeah!” Sandkit cried.  
The adult cats chuckled at the kit’s enthusiasm. And Cherrystar looked up at the sky.

“Don’t you worry, that time will be here sooner than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I squeezed in some more Cherrystar x Gorseflame fluff.  
> I admit, I wasn’t exactly sure if the stream is the border between Skyclan and Thunderclan.  
> Of course the first thing the reincarnated Riverclan cat does is go to the nearest body of water.  
> I admit, I did kinda try to name-drop as many cats as I could.  
> I have no idea what the individual smalls of clans actually are, I just made them up based on their environments.  
> Hey! First time meeting cats of another clan! (Who aren't medicine cats)  
> This chapter was a little hard to write, unlike Firestar and Bluestar Oakkit does have any canon povs and unlike Sandkit he doesn’t spend four series as a major supporting character, I mean come on, he’s dead offscreen in the first chapters of Into the Wild!  
> And yes, Skyclan is as a whole afraid of Thunderclan right now.  
> Also cliched “found kit from another clan who wandered off forcing a confrontation where the other clan thinks the clan who found the kit stole it” plot.  
> I kinda ended up with some Foe Yay between Owlwhisker and Sunfur, funnily enough, before I settled on Gorseflame I considered Owlwhisker for Cherrystar’s love interest.  
> If you hadn’t figured out by now, Oakkit is kinda gonna be the odd one out of our reincarnated cats.


	9. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was chapter 8, but I changed it to 9 because I felt it fit the timeline better. To clarify, this is a chapter I uploaded on July 20th, but I have moved things around, Chapter 9 is technically not new, Chapter 8 on the other hand is a whole new Chapter now.

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Bluekit**

“OOF!” Bluekit cried as a grey mound of fur crashed into her side and sent her flying.

“Got You!” Cried the fluff ball that was Boulderkit as he sat on top of Bluekit.

“I can see that,” Bluekit grumbled. “Now Get… OFF!” And with a mighty shove Bluekit heaved her smug brother off of herself and onto his back.

“Hey!” Boulderkit whined, scrabbling to his paws. “No Fair! I had you!”

“So?” Bluekit asked smugly, “I was able to knock you off. I did what any Warrior would do in a fight, and I won.”

“Did Not!” Boulderkit cried, and with a mischievous grin he bunched himself up, ready to pounce on his sister.

Almost instinctively, Bluekit readied herself for Boulderkit’s attack, lowering her body to the ground, readying herself to strike back.

But as she stared down at her brother, Bluekit became lost, the camp changed, instead of a stone hollow she was in a sandy ravine. Unknown cats milled about, and even her brother was replaced. Now instead of Boulderkit’s familiar dark grey fur Blue kit saw a snow-white she-kit.

A crashing blur of grey fur broke Bluekit from her stupor and she was sent tumbling back.

“Got You This Time!” Boulderkit cheered cheekily, relishing in his victory over his sister. But Bluekit was too distracted to make some witty retort or strike back and teach her brother not to be so smug.

This kept happening, Bluekit would be minding her own business and suddenly she’d be onslaught by images she didn’t know of and memories that were not hers. Bluekit would see that different camp, a strange forest, and most of the cats she knew gone, replaced.

“Hey Bluekit!” Boulderkit called into Bluekit’s ear, “What’re you doing? C’mon! Let’s Play-Fight!”

“I-um, I…” Bluekit stammered, still reeling from the visions and images still flashing before her eyes. “I Need A Break!”

“Um… Okay.” Boulderkit said confusedly, stepping off of his sister. Now freed, Bluekit quickly padded off, barely keeping her panic down as the flashes continued.

_ “What’s happening to me? Why won’t it stop?” _

Looking on at the camp Bluekit felt dread as it and her surroundings were changed again. Desperately she looked on at the camp and its inhabitants, willing for it to stop and for her friends, parents, and clanmates to remain as they were.

Mother and Father’s forms swirled and reformed into new appearances. Grayflower and Stormclaw warped from a light grey she-cat with green eyes and a grey-black tom with dark blue eyes into silver grey she-cat with yellow eyes and a blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes.

_ “Moonflower, Stormtail,” _ Bluekit thought.  _ “I know them, but how? Who are they? They remind me of Mother and Father. They are similar to Mother and Father. They… Are? Mother and Father? What’s going on?” _

And it continued from there, Firekit, Sandkit and Oakkit, also changed, they weren’t kits anymore, they were grown cats, with massive bodies and the scars of many battles. And they were familiar, Bluekit knew them better than anyone else in camp, even her parents and Boulderkit. They were friends, and trusted Warriors, practically family, a student and trusted advisor, practically a son, a piece of her own heart and all of them beloved parts of her life. Sandstorm, Firestar, and Oakheart.

There were others too, the white she-cat who kept taking Boulderkit’s place. Snowfur, her name was Snowfur, and she… Was Bluekit’s sister! And there was another cat, a tom who looked similar to Snowfur. Whitestorm! Her Nephew! Snowfur’s Son! And kits, her kits, one who had died too soon, one killed for the crime of his birth and one who would succeed her as a leader.

But there were cats who did not bring joy and pride, they brought terror, death, and fear. A gray tom with spiky fur, a massive scarred tabby. These were enemies, threats to Bluekitt, Thunderclan and everyone she loved. Warriors whose ambition and hunger for battle and power outweighed any concern for their clanmates. Who would plunge all the clans into chaos and bloodshed for their own selfish desires.

_ “Why do I know all of this?”  _ Bluekit thought letting out a soft whimper,  _ “Why Starclan? Why are you doing this to me? _

_ “If there was another way little one, I would gladly take it,” _ spoke a strange and unknown voice.

Bluekit shot up, the memories shifting back to restore Thunderclan as it was. The she-kit’s eyes and ears darting about, trying to find the source and owner of the voice.

But then the voice returned, almost as if it was from the winds. “ _ Events must play out as they have been foreseen, lest great catastrophe strikes. And already disaster nears, old grudges will bring death and destruction.” _

_ “Beware Bluekit, the Blood will bring the end of the Stars.” _

“Why?” Bluekit whispered softly, “Why me?”

_ “Because you are imbued with the strength to accomplish it,” _ said the voice.  _ “But you are not alone, you may be the first, but others will follow, the past will secure the future. Now, let the memories of what was once lived begin to return.” _

Bluekit then felt a rush of memories, feelings, and energy flash through her. She felt different, like a piece of herself that she didn’t know was missing was back.

_ “May you be complete.” _

Bluekit stood up, feeling it all rush over her and quietly she spoke.

“Bluestar.”

_ “Why do I know that name? Who is Bluestar?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn’t clear, Bluekit is the first to seriously connect with her memories.  
> I debated whether or not to describe Snowkit as snow-white, at first I thought no, Bluekit isn’t old enough to have seen snow (btw this chapter takes place three moons after the first chapter), but then again, she’s experiencing her memories from her first life, it makes sense that she would know of things a three-moon-old kit wouldn’t be able to know.  
> I did not notice this until now but the first suffix in the name of Bluekit’s father is the same as Bluestar’s father  
> Bluekit doesn’t have all of her memories as Bluestar back yet, but the process of regaining them has begun. To use a metaphor, the door isn’t open, not all the way, but it is unlocked  
> Who is that voice? Read and Find Out.


	10. Starclan's musings

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Starclan**

“Is everyone here?” A black and white tom asked the assembled cats at the Fourtrees. 

“Not exactly,” replied a white she-cat with blue eyes. “Leafpool is missing.”

“I saw her just before I got here,” spoke a dark ginger tabby tom. “She apologizes for not showing but she had other matters that demanded her attention.”

“What other matters?” Rasped a light brown tabby, worry flickering across his green eyes.

Meeting his own amber eyes to the old tom’s, the ginger tabby replied. “Applepaw has been experiencing more visions, especially as the kits have gotten closer to their apprenticeships. Leafpool went to advise and help Applepaw.”

“Poor thing,” Murmured the snowy she-cat. “Constant visions, attending a Gathering and getting a visit from Starclan all in one night? She’ll be exhausted.”

“Well we can’t afford to wait for her,” snapped the black and white tom, his long tail swishing about. “I know she cares about those kits, but she’s not the only one! We’re all deeply concerned about them!”

“Though some of us do a better job at hiding it,” teased the brown tabby.

The black and white tom shot the tabby a dirty look, to which he replied with as best of an amused cheeky smile that his jaw could allow.

“Enough already,” commanded the white she-cat, glaring at the toms. “The two of you were leaders, now act like it.”

The two toms mumbled apologies, while the ginger tom took a moment to chuckle at them.

“Alright then. If Snowfur’s done with you two, then might we get on with things? We’re not here to gossip and make idle chat after all.”

“Yes,” murmured the brown tabby. “Back to what’s important, the kits.”

“They’ll be apprentices very soon,” meowed the black and white tom. “Our opportunity to take action is fleeting.”

“And since we’re still meeting in secret, I take it that Starclan is still divided on what to do?” Snowfur asked, flicking her ear in irritation. “Or are we just slinking off into the night for the fun of it?”

“You have no idea Snowfur,” replied the brown tabby. “In all my time in Starclan it's never been this divided on a single issue. And on what our course of action would be, not even the Dark Forest was able to create confusion such as this.”

“Are you really that surprised?” Asked the ginger tom, “Four cats of Starclan disappeared one night, and the next day four kits with the same appearances and names are born into Thunderclan? And on top of that we had nothing to do with it! It's completely unprecedented! Cats are scared, and in their fear they are making choices they otherwise wouldn’t.”

“So…” The black and white tome began, briefly trailing off. “What can we do?”

Any tension in the air was suddenly ripped apart by the roaring laughter of the brown tabby. Earning him a few glares from the assembled cats. After taking a minute to calm down, he spoke.

“I’m sorry Tallstar, but everyone here knows that you fully intend to take action no matter what we decide here.”

The ginger tom joined in laughing at the embarrassed older tom. “You have to admit Tallster, you haven’t been very subtle in how you feel about this whole situation. It’s clear to everyone that your feelings for Jake have extended towards caring for his son’s well being.”

“Yes, well…” Tallstar mumbled, giving his chest an embarrassed lick, and sighed. “Am I really that obvious?”

“Incredibly so,” replied the brown tabby. “My daughter did a better job hiding her relationship with Greystripe.”

“In Tallstar’s defense, Mistyfoot and Fireheart helped clever their tracks.” Snowfur quipped.

“Ahem,” said the ginger tom, clearing his throat to get the other cat's attention. “Now as amusing as it is making fun of Tallstar and Crookedstar. We really should get back to the matter at hand: What are we going to do about the kits?”

“Well what can we do?” Asked Crookedstar, “We’re not exactly supported by the rest of Starclan. Not now at least, anything we do is limited by our own capabilities.”

“We can still do a lot,” Snowfur stated firmly. “With Starclan divided over what to do they are for the moment distracted. That gives us an opportunity to act without interference.”

“And what sort of action will we be taking?” Asked Tallstar, “Are we going to tell the kits about their past lives? They are already beginning to experience flashes, memories and dreams.”

Snowfur nodded, “Bluekit has already started to connect with her memories. It might be prudent to fill her in completely.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

All heads turned to the ginger tom, who looked a little anxious once he realized that everyone was staring at him.

“What do you mean Alderheart?” Tallstar asked.

“Well,” Alderheart paused, “I do agree that we need to take a more active role, guide the kits, even help them in regaining their memories. But I’m not sure we should reveal everything to them at once.”

“Medicine cat’s intuition?” Crookedstar meowed.

“In a way,” Alderheart replied. “I just think we should handle this situation carefully. Without knowing why they have been given new lives we’re at the mercy of outside forces.”

“And there are still the other ones,” muttered Tallstar grimly.

“Not just them,” Snowfur replied. “According to what Leafpool says, Basspaw and Milkcloud have received visions unrelated to our current issue. And Treepelt has gotten visions involving both.”

“What is happening?” Crookedstar asked quietly, “We survived so much, Tigerstar, Bloodclan, the Great Journey, and the Dark Forest’s rise. And now it seems like all our effort and sacrifices will be undone.”

“Not if Firestar can help it, if I know my old friend then he will do anything to save all the clans.” tallstar said with determination and unwavering faith in his meow.

“Speaking of the other clans, are you two sure you want to do this?” Alderheart asked the leaders, “With the trouble brewing in your own clans we’d understand if you wish to focus on them.”

“No one would blame you,” Snowfur meowed.

Tallstar and Crookedstar glanced at each other briefly, then turned and locked eyes with Alderheart and Snowfur

“We’re certain,” Tallstar answered. “We love our clans dearly, and we fear for them. But we believe that our reborn friends are the best chance to help our former clans.

“Besides, Tallstar and I wouldn’t leave watching over my brother and Firestar to anyone else.” Crookedstar added.

“Then we’re on in agreement,” Alderheart announced. “We’ll guide the kits, help them remember who they are, and discover what purpose they have in the living world once more.”

“And while we’re at it, we should keep an eye out for potential allies in the living world.” Meowed Tallstar, “Having cats like Cherrystar and Applepaw on our side would be beneficial. Those two already are aware in some way that the kits aren’t normal.”

“Possibly whoever ends up being their mentors as well.” Added Snowfur, “Sooner or later they’ll notice something is off about their apprentices.”

“Let’s just focus on the kits for now,” Crookedstar interjected. “We’ll figure things out from there.”

“Great,” grumbled Alderheart quietly. “Making things up as we go.”

Crookedstar glared at Alderheart but said nothing to the ginger tom. “We all know why we are here: for the family and friends we care about. And we’ll help them however we can, though we have passed and they may not remember, our love for them has not left. Oakkheart.”

“Bluestar,” Snowfur murmured.

“Sandstorm,” Alderheart mewed with regret and fondness.

And last there was Tallstar, his mind caught up in a swirl of emotions and memories as he thought of the cat his heart belonged to. And the son of that cat.

“Firestar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky ghost cats and such  
> Originally I was not going to give names here, let the audience figure it out, but then writing it that way became tedious and confusing  
> More hints at the troubles brewing in the other clans, I will try to tell stories and feature arcs about characters in other clans, it’s just that having all my reincarnated characters in Thunderclan kinda keeps focus on that clan over the others


	11. Apprentices Part 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Applepaw**

Meeting with Leafpool had become something of a treat for Applepaw, the elder medicine cat was an endless source of wisdom and advice. Additionally, she brought a sense of calm and relief to Applepaw, along with just being an interesting cat to talk to.

That was not the tone of tonight’s meeting.

Tonight Leafpool had a sense of urgency to her tone, and was being a little more blunt and direct than normal. And that was no comfort to Applepaw.

“Leafpool!” She breathed out the name fiercely, interrupting the older she-cat’s ramblings, “Please! Just tell me: What is going on?”

Leafppol blinked for a minute, realizing she had not let the apprentice get a word in.

“Sorry Applepaw, it's just… Things are beginning to move beyond our ability to predict or control-And We’ve Had A Distinct Lack Of Either Since This Mess Began!”

“Alright,” Applepaw mewed, fear creeping in her voice. “Let’s start over, what’s happening Leafpool?

“In short, trouble.” Leafpool hissed, narrowing her eyes, “There’s problems stirring up in the other clans. It's all too likely that war will break out. And that’s just what we know about, there are other dangers we know nothing about looming over our futures.”

“And how exactly do the kits play into this?” Applepaw asked, “Are they related to this trouble?”

“These kits specifically? No, not to these problems.” Leafpool replied, “but now that we’re on the subject, we should discuss a few things about them.”

Applepaw rolled her eyes, “I don’t suppose you’re finally going to tell me more about them?”

Leafpool chuckled at the younger cat’s snide remark. “Sorry Applepaw, I’m afraid not. Things are still a mystery to us, we feel that too much interference could be problematic, and the best way for you to discover the truth is to do so on your own.”

“Oh, wonderful,” grumbled Applepaw.

“Even so, there is something I can tell you,” meowed Leafpool, causing Applepaw to perk up in interest.

“Like I said, we’re still hesitant to tell you too much, but I will say this: With their apprenticeship so soon, we have decided to take a more direct approach.”

“Meaning?”

“You aren’t going to be the only cat getting direct advice from Starclan.” Answered Leafpool, “Four Starclan Warriors have agreed that they will each watch over one of these kits and help guide them. To help them understand  _ who _ , they are and discover their place in all this. And they won’t be the only ones helping the kits.”

“They won’t? Well who else is going to help them?” Applepaw asked, a bit bewildered.

Leafpool chuckled a bit at the medicine cat apprentice, making Applepaw feel a bit embarrassed.

“Well for starters, the kits will have you, Applepaw.”

“M-me?” She asked, a little panicked.

“Yes Applepaw,” Leafpool meowed softly, making sure to make direct eye contact with the ginger she-cats blue eyes. “You’re going to play a big part in those kits development, and you will not be alone. Cherrystar has already taken an interest in them, and we feel that as leader she should be made aware in due time. And furthermore, we do believe that at some point we should fill in the kits mentors. If nothing else it will help them in training, understanding that these are no ordinary apprentices that is.”

“Do you already know who their mentors will be?” Applepaw asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

Leafpool just laughed and shook her head, “That’s a question you’ll have to ask Cherrystar I’m afraid. But I will say this: Do you trust Cherrystar? Do you trust her to make the right choice? Do you believe she will choose the best possible mentors for Bluekit, Oakkit, Sandkit, and Firekit?

Applepaw thought about Leafpool’s words. Did she trust Cherrystar? It seemed like such a ridiculous question on the surface. Of Course She Trusted Cherrystar! How could she not? Cherrystar was Applepaw and Firekit’s Aunt for Starclan’s sake!

But Applepaw knew that wasn’t what Leafpool meant. Leafpool wasn’t asking if Cherrystar was untrustworthy, she was asking if Applepaw had faith in her leader.

Yes. She did.

Undoubtedly so, Applepaw was certain that no matter what she would follow Cherrystar, because her Aunt had proven herself worthy of such dedication.

“I do,” Applepaw answered in determination. “I know she will make the right choice.”

Leafpool purred, “Very good, because whatever is coming will prove to be as much a challenge to her as it will be to you and the kits.”

_ “Well that’s ominous,” _ Applepaw mused in her thoughts.

“Then we’ll all face it together, and we will succeed, as Thunderclan always has. No enemy, no darkness, has brought our clan to an end before, and they shall not this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed to get another Applepaw chapter in, It’s potentially going to be a while before there’s another  
> I don’t know what was wrong with me but every time I tried to write Applepaw in this chapter I wrote it as appelpaw


	12. Apprentices Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Apprentices! With Bluepaw!

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Bluekit**

“You will be known as Bluepaw. Your mentor will be Berrycloud. I hope that she shall pass down all she knows onto you.”

Bluekit-No! BluePAW, could barely keep herself from bouncing with excitement! So much so that she could barely focus on the ceremony! It was fortunate Bluekit had already watched the ceremonies for Firepaw, his sisters, Sandpaw, and Oakpaw. As the ritual between the Cherrystar and Berrycloud blurred past Bluepaw. Cherrystar commending Berrycloud’s skill and courage, and acknowledging her readiness to take on a new apprentice. Berrycloud acknowledged that she accepted her responsibility as Bluepaw’s mentor. The new mentor and apprentice pair meeting each other touching noses.

“BLUEPAW! BLUEPAW!” Cheered the Clan, Bluepaw could hear her parents and brother cheering the loudest. But she could also hear Firepaw, Sandpaw, and Oakpaw cheering from over by the apprentice’s den. Bluepaw felt a swelling of pride in her chest, but also that nagging continuing feeling of familiarity that had plagued her.

Barely paying attention as she stood by Berrycloud’s side and watched as Ferretpelt was named Boulderpaw’s mentor, Bluepaw felt herself dwell on the familiarity.

It kept happening, the memories-Bluepaw was certain they were memories now-continued, always coming back to Bluepaw, now even more often and with greater clarity. And that name, Bluestar, again and again Bluestar.

_ “Stop thinking about it,” _ Bluepaw commanded herself.  _ “You’re an apprentice now, you don’t have time for that nonsense. It’s all in your head” _ Instead Bluepaw opted to focus on her mentor, dipping her head in respect. “What will we be doing first?”

Berrycloud had an amused look and purred. “Well, since it’s your first day, I think we’ll start by showing you around the territory, along with an assessment of your skills.”

“Great!” Bluepaw cheered, “Lets Go!”

“Not so fast apprentice, let’s wait for your brother and Ferretpelt to finish.” Berrycloud meowed, flicking her ear in the direction of the approaching Boulderpaw and Ferretpelt.

Stifling an irritated groan, Bluepaw nodded and followed her mentor as she padded over to Ferretpelt.

“BLUEPAW!” Cried Boulderpaw as he rushed over to his sister and got real close to her face. “We’re Apprentices! Can You Believe It!? I’m Soooooo Excited!”

“Yes, Boulderpaw, I know, I was there to remember?” Bluepaw replied as she drew back from Boulderpaw, trying to reestablish personal space.

Chuckling at the apprentices' antics, Berrycloud turned to address Ferretpelt. “So, what should we do with these two mouse-brains? I was thinking of taking Bluepaw out to explore the territory. Want to come along?”

“I don’t see why not,” replied Ferretpelt. “It would be good for them to learn together.”  
“Yeah!” Boulderpaw cheered, “Let’s Go!” and he dashed off for the camp entrance.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Ferretpelt bounded after his apprentice. “Boulderpaw Wait Up!”  
Watching the mentor-apprentice pair go ahead Berrycloud let out a soft pur and turned to her own apprentice. “So, I suppose we should be going after those two, unless there’s anything you’d like to do first?”

Bluepaw thought for a minute, considering if she should see her parents or talk with Firepaw before heading out. She certainly wanted to, she was so happy and so glad to see the pride in Grayflower and Stormclaw’s eyes during the ceremony. And Firepaw was her best friend! Of course she wanted to speak with him! The trust Bluepaw felt towards him was unexplainable but powerful, and since he was the oldest of the new apprentices his advice would be most appreciated.

But Bluepaw could not escape the nagging urge to get out of camp. To explore, run across the territory, to hunt! Seeing her parents and Firepaw could wait, there was just so much to do!

“No, I’m ready,” Bluepaw meowed to Berrycloud, fidgeting excitedly.

“Alright, follow me,” replied Berrycloud. And she padded to the camp entrance and out into the forest.

Bidding her mentor’s words, Bluepaw closely kept pace. Staring in wonder at the forest, watching as the golden-orange leaves would fall from the tree branches. Bluepaw thought about Oakpaw's own escapade into the forest when he was a kit. The tall tales he told about his adventure, how he was soooo brave.

Grrrrrr, that pompous tom really got on her nerves. What was it with Oakkpaw? He was so irritating and yet Bluepaw also found something… Charming about him, and it drove her crazy!

Bluepaw would show him! Pushing those thoughts aside, Bluepaw focused her eyes and ears on her surroundings. Listening and watching for any signs of trouble as she kept to Berrycloud’s trail. Eventually catching up with Ferretpelt and the excitable Boulderpaw.

“Finally!” Cheered the grey apprentice, hopping about in anticipation. “Let’s get started!”

“Easy Boulderpaw,” Ferretpelt cautioned. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, remember, a wise Warrior waits and listens before taking action.”

Hunching his shoulders embarrassedly, Boulderpaw mumbled an apology and stilled himself. Though Bluepaw could tell her brother was fidgeting slightly. Not that she could blame him, though Bluepaw was much better at hiding it.

“So,” began Berrycloud, addressing Ferretpelt. “What shall we do with these two?”

“Well, I was thinking we should assess their skills, see what they already are good at. That way we know what and where we need to work on,” replied Ferretpelt.

“Hunting practice?” Berrycloud asked, much to Bluepaw’s excitement. “Might as well I suppose, It will allow them to get familiar with the territory, and bring some prey back for the Clan.”

Ferretpelt nodded, turning to address the apprentices, “Alright you two, this should be nice and easy. All we want is see what you can do.”

“For the most part you will be left to yourself,” continued Berrycloud. “While we will be watching you to make sure you are alright and to observe your skills, we want you to act on your own. If you need help you can ask for it, but try to figure things out on your own first. Show us what you can do.”

“Okay,” Bluepaw and Boulderpaw answered eagerly in unison, which made Ferret smirk.

“Boulderpaw I’m going to take you closer to the lake, I have a hunch that you’ll be better suited for hunting there. Berrycloud, I want you to take Bluepaw near the old twoleg den.”

Berrycloud nodded, “Anything else?”

“Just don’t get into too much trouble,” Ferretpelt teased. “It's only their first day as apprentices, there will be plenty of time for excitement.”

“Har-har,” Berrycloud meowed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “C’mon Bluepaw, let’s get to it.”

“Okay,” Bluepaw mewed, bidding goodbyes to Boulderpaw as he left with Ferretpelt. Following Berrycloud through the forest undergrowth, Bluepaw listened and watched the forest intently as her mentor explained. In truth she wasn’t paying as much attention to Berrycloud’s words as she should have. But it wasn’t Bluepaw’s fault! She couldn’t help it! It was like she had heard it all before-a feeling that came up far too often for Bluepaw’s taste!

Shoving those thoughts aside, Bluepaw brought her attention back to Berrycloud, who was signalling to stop with her tail. Obeying her mentor’s command, Bluepaw halted and noticed the massive strangely-shaped thing in front of them.

“Welcome to the old twolegplace,” meowed Berrycloud. “As good a place as any for hunting practice. Alright now Bluepaw, I want you to go off on your own for a little while. You don’t need to worry, I will be watching from nearby. Just go about, investigate the area, see if you can catch something. And if there’s trouble or you need my help just call for me.”

“Yes Berrycloud,” Bluepaw nodded, and began walking off, briefly glancing back to see if her mentor was still there. To little surprise, Berrycloud was not there. Probably hunkered down in the bushes or undergrowth by Bluepaw’s estimate, watching her.

Setting aside those self-conscious thoughts, Bluepaw focused on her task. This was an assessment, a chance to show off her skills and devotion to the clan! And the best way to start she figured, was by hunting.

Creeping slowly through the undergrowth around the twolegplace, Bluepaw kept alert for any sound or scent of prey. Watching for signs of prey or intruders, carefully stepping over and around the leaves that were strewn across the forest floor.

A soft skittering sound drew Bluepaw’s attention, twitching her ears, Bluepaw picked up the faint squeaking noises of a mouse. Drawing closer to the squeaks, Bluepaw was able to spot her prey. A lone mouse, foolishly exposed in a small patch of grass, the perfect target.

Creeping closer carefully, Bluepaw bunching up her hindquarters, ready to spring forth and pounce on the unsuspecting mouse.  _ “Ready, easy does it, annnnnnnd… NOW!” _ Bluepaw launched forward!

Unfortunately, Bluepaw was not as careful as she had believed herself to be. The mouse had noticed her, and dashed off, just out of Bluepaw’s reach as she gave chase.

“MOUSE-DUNG!” Bluepaw snarled, just missing the mouse. “Unfair!”

Huffing with frustration, Bluepaw collected herself, determined to try again. Once more she slinked through the undergrowth, hoping to find another mouse. Ever wary and embarrassed that Berrycloud most likely saw her outburst, Bluepaw separately hoped that another mouse would make the mistake of revealing itself. Or better yet the same one from before.

“Need some help?” Asked a she-cat’s reassuring and warm voice. Whirling around, Bluepaw saw a shining white she-cat with grey-tipped ears and blue eyes.

_ “Who is this?” _ Bluepaw thought, crouching back cautiously, ready to spring into battle if this she-cat was a threat.  _ “I’ve never seen her in the camp, but she smells like Thunderclan. And there’s something that’s so familiar and comfortable about her.” _

The ethereal white she-cat spoke, “My name is Snowfur, but I think you had already guessed that.”

_ “Yes, I did,” _ Bluepaw thought, a little terrified, at how Snowfur seemed to know her thoughts, but her curiosity outweighed her fears. Cautiously, Bluepaw crept closer to Snowfur, overwhelmed by a sense of comfort and familiarity with her.  _ “What’s going on? Who is she? Why am I not afraid? I should be afraid, but I feel like I can trust her, as if I know her.” _

“I can help you with your hunting if you’d like, you clearly have skills and talent, you just need a little refinement.” Snowfur spoke, gesturing for Bluepaw to come with her. Bluepaw wasn’t sure to make of this, it wasn’t right! Was it? It didn’t feel wrong exactly, but going off with a strange cat Bluepaw didn’t know when she was supposed to be hunting under watch from her mentor wasn’t right!

Snowfur seemed to think as much too, as she stepped closer to Bluepaw to sooth her fears. “It’s okay Bluepaw, I’m.... Let’s say I’m an old friend of Thunderclan.”

That confused Bluepaw for a minute, but her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

“Yes Bluepaw,” Snowfur chuckled, “I’m from Starclan. And you don’t need to worry about Berrycloud. She can’t see me, only you can, now I believe you have some hunting to do!”

Excitement filled Bluepaw, she nodded rapidly at Snowfur, eager for instruction.

“Alright Bluepaw, this may not make much sense from your perspective, but I’m going to guide your actions, so to speak. Now, let’s get this underway.”

And with that the ghostly she-cat stepped towards Bluepaw, seemingly disappearing into the apprentice. For a moment Bluepaw had no clue what just happened, Snowfur had stepped closer, and now she was no longer here. Was she gone? Was she ever there to begin with?

_ “Oh I’m still here,” _ chuckled a voice in Bluepaw’s head. Much to her shock, eliciting a hop of surprise from Bluepaw.  _ “S-Snowfur? Are you still there? _

_ “Indeed I am,” _ Purred the she-cat in Bluepaw’s head.  _ “Right now I’m… Well, I suppose the best way to explain this is that I’m “shadowing” you. I’m going to guide your actions and movements as you go along. You’ll still be in control, but I’m going to help you along the way, get those old instincts of your’s awakened.” _

_ “Alright,” _ Bluepaw thought, now searching for any signs of mice once more.  _ “How will we begin?” _

_ “You’re already off to a good start,” _ replied Snowfur.  _ “We’re just going to move along carefully. Watch your step, keep your eyes and ears alert, and most of all, Keep Quiet, and Be Patient. _

Bluepaw would have nodded, but seeing as how Snowfur was within her head it seemed like an exercise in futility. Instead Bluepaw heeded her words, this time she was far more careful. Determined to make sure that when she finally did find a mouse it would not have a chance to escape.

And it would seem that Snowfur’s advice was paying off, as with little time, Bluepaw had found new prey. Only this time it was not a mouse, but a Rabbit!  _ “That should impress the clan,” _ purred Snowfur.  _ “Alright Bluepaw, listen closely. I want you to get as close as you can to the Rabbit. They’re fast and have good hearing so you’ll need surprise and to be as close as you can before the chase. Approach carefully and quietly.” _

Bluepaw crouched down into the undergrowth, eyeing the Rabbit with determination, tail curled and ready to balance her leap. The Rabbit still hadn’t noticed her, Bluepaw drew closer, Snowfur quietly giving Bluefur advice. Telling Bluepaw what to do, where to step, how to avoid setting off the Rabbit.

_ “Allllllllmossssst theeeeeere,”  _ thought Bluepaw, getting just close enough for a proper pounce.

_ “Just let your instincts take over,” _ suggested Snowfur.  _ “You already know what to do, you can feel it, its instinct, you just need to remember.” _

What was she talking about? Snowfur’s word’s hung over Bluepaw, nagging at her mind as she readied for her leap. Remember? Remember what? What was it she was supposed to remember? How to hunt? Bluepaw had never hunted before! There was nothing to remember!

Right?

_ “Bluepaw Now!” _ Cried Snowfur within the apprentices head, jolting Bluepaw from her wonderings. Drawing upon these strange yet familiar instincts, Bluepaw shot out of the undergrowth-launching herself at the Rabbit!

Startled by Bluepaw’s charge, the frightened Rabbit stumbled and tripped as it attempted to flee. It scrambled back on to its feet, desperate to elude the young she-cat. But it was too late for the unfortunate rabbit, Bluepaw had too much of a head start. Bounding ever closer to the Rabbit, Bluepaw sprung and lept through the air!

Bluepaw pounced atop the Rabbit, pinning the scrabbling creature under her weight. Moving quickly, she delivered a killing bite to the Rabbit’s neck, holding down it’s twitching form as the last bits of life left it.

Standing up straight and letting out a breath, Bluepaw allowed herself to relax, barely taking notice of her successful catch. It should have been more exciting, a first catch was something kits fantasized about from the moment they started play-hunting with their siblings or mother’s tails. But this didn’t feel like that, to Bluepaw it felt… Subdued, like it was nothing special, just another successful hunt.

_ “Why?” _ Bluepaw thought,  _ “I know you’re still here Snowfur, why is this happening to me?” _

“Bluepaw!” Called Berrycloud, startling Bluepaw and interrupting any chance for Snowfur to explain anything to Bluepaw. “That was incredible! I can’t remember the last time an apprentice did so well on their first hunt! And catching a Rabbit no less! I’d say you’ve more than earned your pick from the fresh-kill pile!”

For a brief moment, Bluepaw was irritated at her mentor’s timing, but she couldn’t help but feel pride at Berrycloud’s praise. “Thank-you Berrycloud,” Bluepaw meowed, puffing up her chest.

_ “I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you here Bluepaw, but rest assured I will return,” _ Meowed Snowfur, no longer in Bluepaw’s head, now appearing as a fading apparition next to Berrycloud.

_ “Wait!” _ Bluepaw thought,  _ “Don’t go! Please, I… I need your help, I have no idea what’s happening to me. I’m constantly being flooded with visions, and strange dreams. Only they’re more like memories, except these aren’t my memories. I’ve never done any of these things, but I’m still there. I just… I just want to understand why.” _

Snowfur’s eyes darted to the side, clearly concerned over something.  _ “What I can tell you is limited, you’re going to have to discover things for yourself Bluepaw. All I can say to you is this: You have a great Destiny Bluepaw, all you need to do is rediscover it.” _

And with that Snowfur faded away, leaving a confused Bluepaw and her unsuspecting mentor.

“Bluepaw!” Cried Berrycloud, startling Bluepaw from her stupor, “Didn’t you hear me? We’re leaving, I swear with how you were staring you might as well be looking for Starclan.”

“Heh-heh, yeah, Starclan.” Muttered Bluepaw awkwardly, avoiding her mentor’s gaze.

“Never mind that, grab your kill, we’ll make our way back to camp, and maybe we’ll run into Ferretpelt and Boulderpaw along the way.”

“Alright,” Bluepaw meowed, picking up her Rabbit, casting a brief glance over her shoulder to check if Snowfur was really gone. Seeing nothing, and slightly disappointed, Bluepaw carried on. Taking care not to drag the Rabbit too much against the forest floor and undergrowth.

“BLUEPAW! BLUEPAW!” An excited voice called out through the trees, it repeated again, this time sounding closer. And it became very apparent to Bluepaw who that voice belonged to as it got closer and louder.

“BLUEPAW!” Cried Boulderpaw as he thundered through the bushes! Bluepaw turned her shoulder and back to Boulderpaw’s direction to prevent him from trampling her Rabbit. “HI!”

Bluepaw set her catch down and rolled her eyes, “Hello Boulderpaw, what did you get up to? Aside from almost flattening MY first catch.” She said, gesturing with her paw at the Rabbit, giving Bloulderpaw a cheeky grin.

The grey tom’s eyes widened in excitement, “Wow! You caught that!? And on your first try!? That’s amazing! You must be really good at hunting!”

Boulderpaw’s compliments made Bluepaw feel warm and happy inside, proud to have impressed her brother. “Yes, I know I am,” Bluepaw replied jokingly. “But I believe I asked you about what you got up to Boulderpaw.”

“Oops,” Boulderpaw meowed awkwardly, “Sorry Bluepaw. I just got excited, I mean, you caught a Rabbit! On your first try!”

“Well, I mean, it wasn’t my first try,” Bluepaw replied, shrugging slightly. “I failed at catching a mouse at first.”

“Yeah? So? And then you caught a Rabbit! Who cares if you missed a mouse when you’ve caught a Rabbit? It took me at least three tries to catch one mouse!” Boulderpaw could clearly barely contain his excitement and pride in his sister’s accomplishments. The tom was practically exploding. “Oh! Sorry, you still want to know what I did don’t you?”

“I have been wondering,” replied Bluepaw snarkily with a smirk.

“I went to the Lake!” Meowed Boulderpaw, “It was amazing! The lake is so huge! And there were so many weird smells! And I caught a Mouse!”

“And where… Is it?” Bluepaw asked, now noticing that Boulderpaw had been carrying no prey when he nearly crashed into her. Something that Boulderpaw was now noticing as well, with his eyes widening in a panic.

“Boulderpaw!” Exclaimed Ferretpelt, stepping forward from the undergrowth. “You dropped your fresh-kill!”

In that moment Boulderpaw looked as if he could absolutely die of embarrassment. “Sorry Ferretpelt,” he mumbled shyly.

To his credit, Ferretpelt wasn’t too annoyed, quite the opposite actually. He seemed very amused by the situation. “Don’t worry, I carried over to that tree,” Ferretpelt flicked his ear in the tree’s direction. “Just go back and get it before something-or someone-finds it,” the last part coming at as a soft growl.

Now something inside Bluepaw told her that there was something going on with Ferretpelt’s irritation at that mention of someone finding the prey. But her instincts told her that it was better to leave it be for now. Besides, Boulderpaw had returned with his mouse, head held high with pride (though Bluepaw thought he was just trying to hide his embarrassment at forgetting). “So what now? Are we going to the Windclan border?”

Berrycloud and Ferretpelt had a chuckle at that, “Another time Boulderpaw.” Replied Berrycloud, “There will be plenty of time for that, right now we need to get our prey back to camp.”

“Besides,” meowed Ferretpelt, licking his paw. “Given how eager you were to find trespassers, I have to wonder if you only want to go there to get into a fight.”

That got a hearty laugh out of Bluepaw and Berrycloud, to which Boulder paw responded by giving his sister a harmless cuff to the ear.

“I don’t want to get in a fight, I just want to see the other clans.” He grumbled, picking up his fresh-kill.

“Enough fooling about, save your energy for later,” meowed Berrycloud. “Now come on, back to camp.

“Yes Berrycloud,” Bluepaw and Boulderpaw replied in unison. Picking up their catches, the apprentices fell in line behind Ferretpelt, with Berrycloud bringing up the rear.

As they trekked back to camp, Bluepaw found herself continuously glancing over her shoulder-something she hoped Berrycloud didn’t notice too much-checking to see if Snowfur was following her.

_ “Why am I so captivated by Snowfu? What is it about her that feels so… Compelling?” _ And once again, Bluepaw’s thoughts returned to Snowfur’s last words to her.

_ “You have a great Destiny Bluepaw, all you need to do is rediscover it.” _

Rediscover it? What did that mean? Wasn’t a destiny usually discovered? Why would she need to rediscover her destiny? And more importantly, what was it?

_ “The dreams!” _ Bluepaw thought in realization,  _ “It has to be about those dreams!” _ There had to be some kind of connection, but what?

Firepaw, Sandpaw, and Oakpaw.

They often appeared in Bluepaw’s dreams, but not as she knew them, they were older, worn by scars and age.

_ “Whatever this destiny I have to rediscover is,” _ Bluepaw thought.  _ “They have something to do with it.” _

_ “I think I need to spend some time with Firepaw soon.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes  
> And now we have Berrycloud! By virtue of being Bluepaw’s mentor she will be more plot-relevant, as will the other reincarnated cat’s mentors.  
> I really do hate how I often have to boil down things to Firepaw and his sisters, but it’s either that or list all of them in addition to the reincarnated and Boulderpaw, there are a lot of Thunderclan apprentices right now.  
> What I basically did here with Snowfur teaching Bluepaw was essentially “sharing” a body temporarily, sorta-kinda? The point is she was guiding Bluepaw’s actions to help her hunt.  
> Gonna be real, I don’t know if Starclan cats can “possess” living cats like I did here, my justification is it isn’t a full-on possession, Snowfur’s just sorta within Bluepaw’s body and mind, following Bluepaw’s movements and thoughts while nudging them in the right direction.  
> Yes, having Bluepaw catch a rabbit is a cheap way to establish her skill and dormant instincts from her past life.  
> We ended up with a lot more Boulderpaw here than I intended, he’s a lovable goof, a little forgetful, and a supportive (I never decided if he was Bluepaw’s little or big brother, why don’t you suggest what you think he should be) brother, I do want to flesh him out more as we go along.  
> I realize I may have made Boulderpaw seem a little battle-hungry, but that is not the characterization I was trying to go for here, he’s just excited on his first day as an apprentice, he wants to see and do it all, he’ll mellow out in time.  
> Be sure to read my other fics in the Old Faces New Dawn series!  
> Character Profiles: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823594/chapters/60042514  
> And Shorts: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300630/chapters/61342276  
> Yes, its Fall now, specifically its October-November, as the beginning of the story was April-May.  
> I am so sorry this took so long, I fell behind, what can I say? College is a bulldozer.


End file.
